Counting stars
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Lately, Lucy has been losing sleep. Dreaming about a forgotten past. Lately she's been conflicted, and finally she decides to follow her childhood dream. She will become a pirate. She'll gather her own crew that will beat Shanks' and find the One Piece. Look out East Blue because Lucy's making her long awaited debut.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N : Hey guys, it's been a long time, ne? Anyways, I've gotten a request from a friend on fanfic to do a crossover of Fairy Tail and One Piece where Lucy goes to the OP world and assumed the role of Luffy. My story's a bit inspired by "A different Journey" and "A slightly different journey" but it's not the same. That I promise, if it is then point it out to me, okay? Also Lucy will be heading to the OP world in chapter 3-4, please bear with me._**

 ** _Story Tags : Humor, Strong!Smart!Lucy, Reverse Harem, OC!Spirits, Troll!Author,_**

 ** _Disclaimer : I freakin' do not own anything. Just the story._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One :**_

 _ **Fairy Sphere**_

* * *

 _"A flower can't choose the place where it blooms and a child can't choose the parents he's born to." - Erza Scarlet_

* * *

It was supposed to be fun, the S-class exams. Lucy was supposed to make Cana an S-class mage, she was supposed to go back to her guild, supposed to be thinking about how she'd pay this month's rent...and maybe even pay her father a visit. She never expected things to go so badly despite the fact that most things just seemed to go wrong when Team Natsu was involved.

Her hand trembled as she covered her mouth, tears streaming down her face, "I-I don't w-want to die!" there was so much she wanted to do, she had to publish that book, she had to become an S-class mage herself...she was just too young. She didn't want to die.

"Luce..."

Her head snapped up "N-natsu.." she muttered seeing Natsu's grin, it wasn't as big as usual, but it was just as warm, her hand reached out to his as he pulled her up.

Without her knowing it the guild had formed a circle, tightly holding one another's hands. She was holding Natsu and Gray's hands, for a moment her interest was piqued at how Natsu's hand proved warmth while Gray's provided cold.

And as the black dragon roared everyone except Lucy closed their eyes, Lucy however could only stare up in despair. Her heart beating faster, could she really survive this? Was her luck ending? Come on, even Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy who are supposed to be dragon slayers didn't stand a chance...

It was because of her lack of believe that she was unknowingly hit by one of her guild's spells.

* * *

 _"Oi, what are you doing Lucy?"_

 _A smaller Lucy had an angered frown as she easily held a knife, the grace in which she held it credit to her experience in helping Makino out, "I'm going to prove it to you Shanks, I'll prove it to you and everyone else, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be a pirate! I don't care about money, pretty dresses or fortune, all I care about is freedom, so right here and now I'll prove it to you!"_

 _"Dahahaha, go for it!" Shanks encouraged_

 _Without a second of hesitation Lucy stabbed herself under her her left eye_

 _"I-idiot, what the hell are you doing?!"_

 _Lucy would have laughed it wasn't so painful, next time, she decided she'll just get a tattoo. That would probably be less painful, yeah. Almost instantly she was hoisted up, her face pressed against Shanks' shirt as the red head ran towards Party's Bar as if it was his lifeline._

 _"You're such a mother hen" Lucy taunted sniffing a bit_

 _"And you're reckless" Shanks countered_

 _"It hurts..." Lucy sniffed_

 _"Of course it does" Shanks sighed opening the door, "Makino, Lucy did something stupid again!"_

 _"Hey..." Lucy mumbled feeling offended, after all this was the first time this week that she did something stupid. And besides it was Shanks who taught her how to be stupid. The idiot reaped what he sowed._

 _"Oh my, bring here over here" a concerned Makino ordered_

 _Lucy felt herself being placed on the stool, her left eye closed as her right eye glanced around, Shanks paying close attention to her made her smile slightly before turning to look as Makino._

 _"I can patch myself up" Lucy mumbled_

 _"You should learn to rely on others more" Makino pointed out, "This will sting okay?"_

 _"Hai!" Lucy drawled out._

 _That day she got two stitches underneath her left eye._

* * *

"Shanks..." Lucy murmured opening her eyes

Even though she was confused her eyes didn't widen, she just stared in front of her with a sleepy expression "Where am I?" she wondered as she gazed at the universe, it was almost as if she was floating through the universe, stars and planets. But the thought was ridiculous, right? Right.

More importantly, "Where's Shanks? Ace? Sabo? Maki-nee?" she was confused, her lost memories were slowly seeping in, but she didn't understand them much. She just knew those four people were important to her.

"Where's Natsu? Happy? Gray? Erza?" she stared at the Fairy Tail mark on her hand contemplatively

"You're in the Spirit World, my old friend"

Lucy's eyes finally widened as she felt her back softly touch the ground, "Spirit World?" she repeated looking around, that could explain why the area around her looked so majestic, so celestial, so...stellar. "Moustache where are you? she asked looking around

The chuckling of the Spirit King made the ground shook "Look down"

Ah, no, it was because she was currently sitting on the Spirit King's head. Oops. "Sorry"

"It's fine, my old friend"

"I'm not old" Lucy mumbled as the Spirit King raised his hand to his head, she walked over to the hand and jumped on it. Her stomach feeling whoozy as the King lowered his hand so Lucy could be eye to eye with him, "What am I doing here?" she asked frowning in confusion

"The question is, are you really here? Is Lucy Heatfillia really in the Spirit World?"

"Stop being cryptic" Lucy pouted crossing her arms

"To put it in simpler terms, physically you're still on Tenrou island, while spiritually you're here in the Spirit World" the Celestial King explained

"How did that happen?"

"That's what I want to know, what happened on that island?" the King asked

"We were attacked by a black dragon" Lucy mumbled, horror dawning on her face "Are my friends still alive?" she asked almost desperately

"A protective spell was cast on the island, but as a result the island has seemingly vanished"

Lucy sat down in relief, "They're still alive, when can I get back?"

"When your body calls back your spirit, it seems like the spell that was cast on the island reacted differently to you, though you'll have to ask the caster why"

"How long will that be?"

"Hours, days, months, maybe even years. Time is a different concept in this world, as such you'll be staying here for an indefinite amount of time, old friend. Of course, you're welcomed here, and I'm sure one of our old friends will provide you with a place to stay"

"My spirits?" Lucy echoed looking down at her keys, "What should I do know?"

"I have already arranged that, old friend. For now rest"

Lucy nearly shrieked as the King suddenly lowered his hand to the ground.

"Is it punishment time, princess?"

"Virgo!" Lucy jumped in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"The others and I had discussed that it would be best if you stay with me during your stay, as such I came here as soon as I could"

Lucy smiled at Virgo, "Thank you"

"My pleasure princess"

* * *

 _"Let's drink up and celebrate!"_

 _"To Lucy's craziness and our greatness!"_

 _Smiling to herself Lucy lifted up her glass filled with strawberry juice, "Cheers!" she exclaimed in unison with the red head pirates before tilting her head back and chugging the juice down. With a satisfied sigh she placed the empty glass on the counter._

 _"Hey Lucy?"_

 _The blond turned her head to face Shanks, for once he seemed mildly serious. "Yeah?"_

 _"Why did you do that?" Shanks asked bringing his finger to the stitches under Lucy's left eye, "It'll probably stay"_

 _"So? I'm glad that it'll stay, that way no one would want to marry me, right?"_

 _"Marry you?" Shanks repeated in a bit of a sputter_

 _Lucy nodded, "Grandpa Garp's always going on about how he wants me to join the marines and marry an admiral, but I don't want to do that. It's not fun having everything decided for me, I want to grab my own happiness!"_

 _"Dahahaha, you're thinking about the future too much Lucy-chan, you're still just a kid, there's plenty of time for you to decide" Shanks gently said ruffling Lucy's hair_

 _"B-but I want to go to sea with you Shanks!" Lucy protested_

 _"We already talked about this" Shanks sighed_

 _"Is it because I'm a girl? Or, is it because you hate me?" Lucy asked making Shanks' eyes widened "I...I don't care if you hate me, just take me with you. Even if you hate me, I don't care as long as I'm not alone"_

 _"I don't hate you Lucy, the sea's just too dangerous for kids, wait ten years, okay? And if you still want to be a part of my crew I'll come running"_

 _Lucy's eyes widened "Really?"  
_

 _"Really" Shanks smiled at her_

* * *

"Princess, it's time to wake up"

Lucy groaned as she slowly sat up, _'Those strange memories again...'_

"In the Spirit World one can choose whether or not to eat, it won't affect us. As such I have taken the time to cook some breakfast for you, princess."

Smiling slightly at Virgo the blond nodded, "I don't know what I would do without you"

Virgo let a small smile grace her features, "After breakfast Aquarius-san has asked me to bring you to the Spirit World's bathhouse"

Blinking in surprise Lucy nodded

* * *

"Che, you're late brat." Aquarius stated in annoyance

Sheepishly laughing Lucy wrapped the towel tighter to her body as she stepped into the water, she moaned in delight sinking in deeper "Sorry" she finally apologized

"With that attitude you'll never get a boyfriend"

Lucy's eyebrows twitched, "Yeah, yeah" she agreed, "Why did you call me here anyways?"

"Unfortunately for me I won the lottery to see who's going to explain Star Dress to you"

"Star Dress?" Lucy echoed tilting her head to the side curiously

"Just shut up and listen, Star Dress is a Celestial Spirit Magic Spell in which the user incorporates the power of a Celestial Spirit into their body by placing the key of the Spirit in question on their chest."

Aquarius glared at Lucy prompting the blond to close her mouth.

"The power manifests itself in the form of a wardrobe change kind of like the magic your red headed friend uses, in this case in the form of a dress centered around the Spirit in question's own wardrobe. For example, if you do it with Virgo you'll probably get a maid outfit or something along those lines"

"Also, the user, by adopting the powers and appearance of the Spirit they choose, also adopts a portion of their powers, being able to make use of their Magic. This adoption of power, however, is not limited solely to the Spirit's Magic, but also includes their Magic Power itself, which allows the user to make use of spells of their own that may require more than one person due to the tremendous amount of Magic Power required to cast it. Which means _if_ one day you do it with me, you'll get my Water Magic, and not only that but you can use spells easier without getting tired"

Lucy raised her hand up, "Does it work with every key?"

"Depends, it mostly works with every gold gate keys, but there are some silver keys that can use it...for example Lyra"

Lucy nodded at the explanation, "So I'll be learning the Star Dress while I'm here?"

"For starter, if you're still here when you achieve all of our dresses then we'll have to think of something else, hopefully you won't be around long"

Lucy hummed in thought "I get it, but can I ask you a question that's been bugging me since morning?"

Aquarius arched an eyebrow "Make it quick, I've got a date with my boyfriend. With my boyfriend"

 _'No need to repeat'_ Lucy thought with a sweat drop, now how should she word it? Tactfully or bluntly? "Who's Garp?" she bluntly asked

The flowing water seemed to stop as Aquarius stared at Lucy with a dark look "Who?"

"Garp. And maybe you can tell me who Maki-"

"Where did you hear that name?"

Lucy frowned at Aquarius' narrowed eyes, "I've just been having some weird dreams lately, about things I don't remember"

"Dreams? That wasn't supposed to happen..."

"Aquarius?"

Sighing to herself Aquarius mumbled "Should I tell her, Layla? After all you did expect this to happen..."

"Aquarius? Tell me what? What are you keeping from me?"

Feeling slightly annoyed Aquarius was about to lash out only to pause seeing the hurt look Lucy has, the water spirit wondered why her heart ached painfully at the sight..."He's your grandfather from your paternal side"

"But father's father has been dead for years, I've never met him before" Lucy protested

"Listen Lucy...Jude Heartfillia isn't your blood-related father"

Lucy's eyes widened, "You're kidding" she concluded laughing slightly, albeit it was a bit forced, "Not very funny Aquarius, was this all a prank?"

Aquarius didn't say anything

Lucy paled..."It can't be, you're serious?"

"Dead serious" Aquarius confirmed

"T-that's impossible! If he's not my father then who is?"

Aquarius shrugged, "Layla never told us, said it was better left untold."

"Then why don't I remember Shanks?" Lucy mumbled

"Your mother cast a spell on you to rewrite your memories, a part of this is the reason why you grew up believing you've never had a friend before. Because as skilled as your mother was, she couldn't create human lives"

"But my mom was a Celestial mage like me!"

"Yes, but just like the Urano Metria, there are other spells related to Celestial Magic. Rewriting the laws of nature falls under that, memory rewriting being a small branch of that."

Lucy felt her hands shaking uncontrollably "Mom messed with my memories...?"

"She was trying to protect you" Aquarius tried to reason

"...who am I? If Jude really isn't my father, then who am I?" Lucy whispered looking up at Aquarius with conflicted eyes

"You're Monkey D Lucy"

* * *

 _"Are you alright, captain?"_

 _"Did you get hurt?" Makino worriedly asked_

 _Shanks grinned at his crew "No, I'm fine"_

 _On cue everyone began laughing_

 _"Shanks..."_

 _Shanks paused to glance at Lucy's teary eyed face "Are you okay?"_

 _"I should be asking you that!" Lucy exclaimed with a sniff_

 _"I'm fine, see? It'll take a lot more than that to take me down"_

 _"Why didn't you fight him? I know you would've won"_

 _"It was just a bottle of sake, there's nothing to get worked up about"_

 _Lucy frowned, "But he hurt you, that's enough for me to get angry at him. I don't like seeing you get hurt Shanks"_

 _Shanks smiled at Lucy, "I'm flattered that you care Lucy-chan"_

* * *

 _"Hmph, after all I can't join a weakling's crew"_

 _"Dahahha, there you go again acting mean"_

* * *

Lucy sighed tiredly, her head spinning with the new information she just got.

"Okay, let's sort the facts out" Lucy mumbled to herself

Jude Heartfilia isn't her real father, merely her step-father.

Her name's actually Monkey D Lucy, and yet she still doesn't know what the D stands for.

It seems like the spell that hit her caused the memory lock she had to disappear which explains why she's slowly remembering her true past.

Earth Land is just a tiny speck in the whole wide sea, but it seems like Earth Land and the bigger sea were disconnected years ago, which is where her mother came in. Her mom tried to investigate the reason for this, only to give up after realizing what would happen if the Marine were to find out about Earth Land. Before she could come back to Earth Land and forget about the whole ordeal, she met a man. They were in love, however the man sought to break their relationship off for the sake of their dreams. She never told anyone his name but she got pregnant, nine months later Lucy was born.

Lucy's father sent Layla back to Earth Land when Layla's condition turned for the worse, deciding to entrust Lucy to Garp in order for Layla to have a normal life without the burden of being a single parent. There Layla met Jude Heartfilia, and once again fell in love. No matter how hard the two tried Layla didn't get pregnant, as such Layla told Jude about Lucy, and although Jude knew Lucy wasn't his real daughter he had wanted to raise her as well, the love in Layla's eyes as she spoke about Lucy being the main reason.

Layla sent Capricorn, Aquarius and Cancer to search for Lucy day in and day out. The strain of summoning three spirits not winning out against her love for her daughter. A few months later it was Aquarius that found Lucy.

"Princess?"

Lucy glanced at Virgo, "Hm?"

"It's time for us to start"

* * *

 _Lucy was glaring at the bandit in front of her "Lemme go!" she struggled in one of the men's hold_

 _"Hmm, she's a feisty one, but with her looks I'm sure we can sell her for a high price in the black market"_

 _If possible Lucy started struggling more, no way was she going to have herself sold to strangers. With some effort Lucy managed to throw her shoe, it hit the bandit straight in his face._

 _"Shishishi, take that!" Lucy smirked throwing another shoe_

 _"You brat!" the bandit sneered punching Lucy in the head, "We were just talking to the pretty bartender, did that piss you off?"_

 _"Apologize for harassing Makino-nee!" Lucy yelled "Damn it, right now!"_

 _"Let the child go!"_

 _Lucy paused her struggling and screaming to stare wide eyed at the chief, "Chief..." she mumbled in disbelief as the old man went on his knees, 'No, don't. I'm not...I...don't trouble yourself for me...'_

 _"I don't know what Lucy did, and I don't want to argue with you, but I'm willing to pay. Please let the child go"_

 _Despite herself Lucy felt her eyes tear up in happiness, "Chief!"_

 _"As expected, the elders now how to deal with these situations, but I'm afraid it's too late. This brat pissed me off, now I want to kill her"_

 _Lucy doesn't know what possessed her, but her mouth went open letting out a yell "SHANKS!" her eyes closed tightly_

 _"I was wondering why no one was welcoming us at the port, so this is why"_

 _Lucy instantly relaxed at the voice, although it was far from her she could hear it. As usual it made a smile lit up her features, "He really came..."_

 _"Hey, aren't you the bandits from the other day? Lucy! What's wrong, aren't you tough?"_

 _Lucy gritted her teeth in frustration at the words, trust Shanks to press her buttons even in a tough situation, "This is just a strategic defense, but I'll leave the rest up to you"_

 _"Pirate, why are you still here? Are you going to clean up the whole town this time? I suggest you leave right now, if you get any closer I might have to open fire" the bandit coolly informed_

 _Lucy looked on expectantly as Shanks walked forward_

 _Another bandit placed his gun on Shanks' head "Do you want to get shot? Hahaa!"_

 _"Well, I guess since you pulled out your gun we'll have no choice but to fight"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I said don't use this to scare people" Shanks lectured pointing at the gun_

 _On cue Lucky Roo shot the bandit at point blank_

 _"That was dirty!"_

 _"Dirty?" Benn repeated, "Don't make us laugh, do you think we're saints or something?"_

 _Shanks stepped forward, "The people standing in front of you are pirates. Listen up bandits! You can whip food or sake at me...or even spit on me, I can laugh it off..but! I don't care what reasons you have, I won't forgive anyone who messes with my friends!"_

 _"Shanks..."_

* * *

"Lucy-sama, are you okay?"

Lucy rubbed her neck looking apologetically at Capricorn, "I'm just a little homesick"

"Well, it has been a whole year here which is two years in Earth Land" Capricorn said in understanding

Lucy squashed down the small part of her that wanted to correct Capricorn, her home wasn't in East Blue anymore, it was in Earth Land. Standing up she grabbed a key from her belt and placed it on her chest, "Stardress, Capricorn form!"

Her clothing was replaced with a black qipao dress with gold flower patterns, the dress was slit by the sides. For footwear she now has a pair of black boots with two inch heels, her hair was up in an elegant bun.

Capricorn clapped his hands, "You've completed your Star Dress training Lucy-sama, I'm sure Layla-sama would be proud of you"

Lucy smiled slightly at the thought of her mother, "Why did she keep my past a secret from me?"

"Layla-sama wanted to give you back your memories one day knowing your yearning for adventure and your ambition to find the One Piece, but she passed away before she could remove the spell. Aquarius and Cancer were just following her orders not to tell you until the spell has been removed"

Lucy took in a deep breath, "What should I do? I love Fairy Tail and my friends here, but..."

"You miss your other friends as well, you miss the sea" Capricorn finished for her

"Yeah..."

"In this choice it's not possible to choose for both, my advice is for you to think it through so you won't regret it in the future Lucy-sama. After all it wouldn't be fair to Fairy Tail if they think they're the reason you're not going back, and it wouldn't be fair to Shanks-sama and the others if they think you feel obligated to them"

Lucy groaned, "This is so hard.."

* * *

 _The first time Lucy met Shanks was a memory Lucy had thought she'd never forget...it had all started on a sunny day, as cliche as that sounds, Lucy had been doing her morning ritual of sitting at the port, a book in her lap as she occasionally glanced at the fishermen._

 _"Make sure you don't fall Lucy-chan!" they would teasingly warn her_

 _She'd smile at them and nod, assuring them that she'll be fine. And if something happens she can swim, but then they'd warn her about the Sea Monster which would make her a little scared, though she'd hide it by ducking her nose in her book._

 _Today she was reading a book on astrology, it was a gift she received from her grandfather during his last visit. The book fascinated her so much, celestial bodies has always been something of interest to her._

 _"Pirates!"_

 _Lucy could only blink at the panicking fishermen before directing her gaze at an approaching pirate ship, "Pirates..." she mumbled to herself remembering how her grandpa said they were bad people. "Old man, go call the chief!" she barked at the fisherman_

 _The fisherman hastily nodded running towards the office, not before warning Lucy to head inside._

 _"Dahahaha, look at them run!"_

 _'He's loud' Lucy deadpanned as the ship stopped at the dock, a red head man with a strawhat laughing loudly near the railings. It was without reason that she observed the laughing and cheering pirates as they began getting off the boat before she turned back to her book, it didn't look like the pirates had any ill intentions, besides she was here first. She wouldn't leave because of them._

 _"Hey, kid"_

 _Lucy bit her lips, her normally blank eyes practically shining as she stared at the picture of some constellations. They were breathtaking, she noted as she brushed her fingers against them._

 _"Hey, blond"_

 _Blond?_

 _Ah, right, she's blond. Lucy glanced behind her to see that very same red head man giving her an easy smile "Do you need something mister?"_

 _"Well, I was wondering if you knew where the best bar in town is"_

 _Best bar? Oh no, she forgot to check in with Makino today..."Party's bar, just over there" Lucy mumbled absently pointing in that direction as she stood up. "Bye mister"_

 _"It's Shanks"_

 _Lucy tilted her head, "Huh?"_

 _"My name, just call me Shanks, okay?" Shanks grinned at her_

 _Lucy smiled slightly, it was rare for someone to introduce themselves to her, usually it was them that knew her name already and she just calls them auntie, uncle, old man or something. "I'm Lucy, Monkey D Lucy"_

 _Lucy could've sworn she saw recognition flash in Shanks' eyes at the name "D", but she didn't feel the need to tell him._

 _"Bye Lucy-chan"_

 _Lucy nodded waving slightly before she tucked the book under her arms and began walking away, wondering why her grandpa thought pirates were bad people, after all..."Shanks seemed nice..."_

* * *

"Loke, Virgo, what are you two doing here?" Lucy asked as she stopped meditating

"Princess..." both spirits muttered in worry, Loke seeming more sheepish than Virgo.

"Something wrong?" Lucy asks as she arched her eyebrow

"Cassiopeia the Enchantress has extended an invitation to you for a tea party" Virgo informed as she extended the envelope towards a confused Lucy

"Be careful Lucy, Cassiopeia may be silver ranked but that's only because of her lack of ability to fight, she has a way with people." Loke warned, though he was cryptic.

Lucy could only sigh at her spirits' worrisome looks, well, at least now she had another way to distract herself from another wave of homesickness, gosh she misses Makin...no, she misses Fairy Tail. Her gut clenched in guilt as she stood up, "Any tips on what to wear?" she asked with a slightly forced smile

Virgo seemed to whip out a hot pink cocktail dress out of nowhere making Lucy's smile become more genuine.

"I got the shoes" Loke cheekily informed bringing out a pair of black high heeled pumps with ankle straps

"You two..." Lucy cut off her own sentence as she tackled her two spirits into a hug

Fifteen minutes later the blond was being escorted by her two spirits, Lucy was wearing a hot pink cocktail dress with her pair of high heeled black pumps, her nails were painted pink and her hair was let down. Simply put Lucy looked stunning. She wore some simple silver star themed earrings and necklace.

"Is this the place?" Lucy asked with a tint of disbelief eyeing the garden in front of her, filled with blue roses.

Leo chuckled, "Yes, princess. Now you'll have to keep going on your own, Cassieopeia is a rather fickle and ill-tempered spirit"

Virgo nodded in agreement, "Be careful princess, there's a reason Cassieopeia's key is missing"

Lucy could only give them a confused look as they ushered her forward. Suddenly she felt a bit nervous about meeting this spirit considering someone as stoic as Virgo was cautious around her _and_ someone as flirtatious as Loke was wary of her.

Regardless she walked forward, there was no point in looking back.

Eventually she reached a patio, a female spirit was sitting there sipping on tea. Lucy straightened up at the sight of the spirit, she had hip length straight auburn hair, her eyes were a beautiful mix of light blue and dark blue, she was wearing a black and white checkered corset dress that hugged her hourglass figure.

"G-good afternoon" Lucy stuttered with a blush, she felt so ugly compared to the spirit, and yet she was so awed. Lucy was sure that she now had a small spirit crush on Cassieopeia

"Are you just going to stand there and gawk?" Cassieopeia giggled motioning Lucy to sit

"A-ah, sorry!" Lucy squeaked taking a seat in front of the spirit

"I've heard a lot of great things about you Heartfilia-san, and when I heard you've been staying in the spirit world this past year I just had to meet you in person, I must say you don't disappoint"

"Neither do you Cassieopeia-san, I've heard you were beautiful, but wow"

"You may say my beauty is number one in the spirit world, I completely pride myself in my beauty" Cassieopeia informed connecting her fingers together before placing her chin on them, her long eyelashes fluttering as she gave Lucy a coy smile "In fact if we were to have the spirits vote on which one of us is prettier I'm sure even your contracted spirits would say me, wouldn't you agree?"

Lucy was about to nod feeling herself in a trance before she stopped herself, a twitch on her eyebrows. _'She's saying her sex appeal is better than mine?'_ Lucy wondered to herself, if there was one thing Lucy prided herself in it would be her sex appeal. "Beauty's in the eyes of the beholder"

Cassieopeia seemed momentarily surprised before she let a small satisfied smile, "Truly impressive display of willpower Heartfilia-san, most would have agreed with everything I say" she flipped her hair slightly, "You see my ability lies in being able to weaponize my beauty to the point of being the ultimate seductress and espionage expert"

Lucy's eyes had a flash of realization, "That's why I feel inferior compared to you, it's your magic"

"Correct, but enough about my little test, I want to request something from you"

"Request?"

Cassieopeia had a sad frown, "You see thirty years ago I like many spirits was contracted to a mage, his name was Greg, he was a the most amazing master ever, his appearance could even beat mine, so naturally I fell in love with him and he I. Our love was more pure than the universe itself, but alas I was a spirit and he was a human, it could not be."

Lucy's heart rate was picking up with anticipation, she wondered if Cassieopeia would let her write this story.

"He eventually began aging, while I remained the same. I had told him that we should break our contract and forget about one another while we could still say that we love each other. It was as if I made him snap, because suddenly he grabbed a knife yelling to the heavens that he could not live without me, I did the only thing I could and took the knife wound. He's never summoned me since then, too overcome by his own guilt he gave up on Magic and fell for a mortal"

Lucy's bleeding heart couldn't resist, "What can I do for you?"

She couldn't understand why Virgo and Loke was so cautious about Cassieopeia, her spirits were probably jealous of Cassieopeia's beau...wait, what was she thinking? Lucy's head hurt as one side of her protested against the idea of Virgo and Loke being superficial.

Cassieopeia was sobbing now but Lucy frowned, _'Her magic revolves around being able to manipulate others with her beauty and charisma, and she said it herself that she's an espionage expert'_

"You're very pretty Cassieopeia, but your vanity would get in the way of you ever falling in love with another. It would have been more believable if you had said you fell in love with yourself and the Spirit King had to take away your mirror"

Cassieopeia's eyes widened in anger, "What?!"

Lucy smiled slightly, "Basically I said you're vain and arrogant, it's such a shame"

"Take that back you peasant!" Cassieopeia's beautiful face turned into a sneer as she pointed her long nails at Lucy, "I am the most beautiful being there is, my status fair succeeds yours."

 _'She won't listen to reason...it's just like back then with Shanks and the bandit, I'll have to play dirty...'_

A coy smile curled up on Lucy's features, "Your status succeeds mine? I don't mean to be rude and I know this is a low blow, but pirates aren't saints, a spirit is considered an object by most excluding me. And if you were to argue that you are a living and breathing being too, then I can use my status as a Heartfilia against you. If you weren't so arrogant you would have realized that my status is far higher than yours" Lucy wasn't sure what came over her, this was something the Lucy in her forgotten memories would say, not her.

Cassieopeia was gaping now, "Heartfilia?"

"Yes, my family business, which makes me the next heiress. You could say I'm a princess" Lucy smiled coldly

"I-I am so sorry! I didn't know you were a princess!" Cassieopeia's expression was panicked

Lucy's shoulders started shaking, she couldn't keep up the act anymore! Giggles escaped her before she threw her head back laughing like she owned the world.

Cassieopeia could only stare in disbelief in how ungraceful a princess could act, and yet Lucy was still shining despite that...

"It's okay Cassieopeia, I ran away when I was sixteen, so I'm not a princess anymore" Lucy assured the spirit

"You ran away?! How can you just run away from such a luxurious lifestyle? People would kill to be a princess!"

Lucy frowned, "Sure I had all the money I needed, and I know this is cliche but money doesn't mean a thing if you're not happy. What I wanted wasn't money, pretty dresses nor fortune forced upon me, I didn't want to be Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilia anymore, I wanted people who saw me for me, not because of superficial reasons!"

Cassieopeia could only stare in disbelief

"I found a family in Fairy Tail, and in my spirits. I would love if you were to become part of that family too, if you want to, what do you say?" Lucy asked offering her hand

Cassieopeia's mouth went close in realization, "That's what I've forgotten..." she mumbled to herself, her eyes filled with surprised tears, she quickly wiped them away offering Lucy a teary smile, "Beautiful people like us need to stick together, Lucchin" she winked shaking Lucy's hand

Their hands began glowing...

 _"You've finally remembered that true beauty doesn't revolve around appearances, but also revolves around inner beauty, my old friend."_

Both girls' eyes widened "Spirit King..." Cassieopeia mumbled with a small smile

"What's this?" Lucy asked

Their attention were brought back to a silver key that appeared on the table, the key had the engraving of a blue rose.

"It's now yours Lucchin" Cassieopeia smiled sliding the key towards Lucy, "Though I'd prefer if you don't use my full name anymore"

"Then how does Cassie sound?" Lucy asked observing the key

"Lovely" Cassie winked

* * *

 _'I'm so weak...' Lucy thought to herself as her body hit the boat, she didn't even have it in her to glare at the bandit._

 _"This is all your fault, brat, I oughta-"_

 _"Well, why don't you just kill me?! Huh? Go ahead! You'll be in bigger trouble...Shanks will hunt you down!" Lucy yelled at him_

 _The bandit sneered, "How weak, do you always rely on that pirate?"_

 _Lucy's eyes widened 'He's right, I'm always whining to Shanks...how can I be a pirate if I can't even get out of this mess on my own?' her eyes narrowed as she struggled through the ropes, "Shut up, I can save myself!"_

 _"Oh, really? You're doing a poor attempt at that brat"_

 _Lucy's head snapped towards the source of the new voice, her eyes widening in disbelief, "A mermaid?" she mumbled in awe_

 _"Hmph, but it's really pathetic to see a grown man kidnapping a little brat" the mermaid stated grabbing Lucy in her right arm, she raised her left arm up, "And it's **suicide** to mess with Layla's daughter on my watch" a powerful waved rose up, and the mermaid snapped her fingers. The harsh water drowned the bandit easily yet avoided both Lucy and the mermaid._

 _Lucy could only stare in awe, "That was awesome...how did you do that, miss?"_

 _"Ah?" Lucy almost shivered at the dark look the mermaid gave her, "Oh, that's my magic."_

 _"Magic is real?" Lucy's eyes practically shone_

 _"You used it yourself just now, whether you know it or not you were acting as a beacon for me"_

 _"I can use magic?" Lucy repeated, "Amazing! Ne, miss, who are you?"_

 _The mermaid's eyes softened, "I'm Aquarius, you're Lucy, right?"_

 _"Uh-huh, how do you know?" Lucy curiously asked_

 _"I've been looking for you for months now, but that's not important. Tell me, are you happy here?"_

 _Lucy nodded, "I used to be very lonely, but then Shanks came! He's super cool, and one day he'll take me out to sea with him!"_

 _"Oh? You're going to rely on an old man? Then you're bound to stay weak considering he's stronger than you, in fact it won't even be fun seeing as he's been on a lot of adventures before you"_

 _Lucy looked down, "But Shanks is my friend, if I join another crew I may not make any friends"_

 _"Then why not make your own crew?"_

 _Lucy's eyes widened_

* * *

"Waaah~ Save me!"

Lucy barely kept her balance as someone crashed into her, "What?" Lucy murmured to herself glancing at a human-rabbit hybrid spirit that was clutching on to her leg like a lifeline, the spirit was male and had a child-like body. Probably at the physical age of thirteen or so, he has white hair, rabbit ears, his eyes were red and he was wearing an overly big lab coat "Hey, what's wrong?" Lucy asked in concern

The boy looked up to her with teary eyes "Kiba-nii is being mean again~!"

"Kiba?" Lucy repeated in confusion

As if on cue a howling noise could be heard, the rabbit boy hid behind Lucy "Protect me miss!"

Lucy didn't know what was going on, but it seemed like the boy was in trouble so she nodded standing protectively in front of him, her hand on her whip ready to defend.

"Usa!"

Lucy tensed as a male human-wolf hybrid appeared, his wolf ears were red, he had spiky red hair, he was wearing an admittedly cool black coat, though it was left open to reveal a red shirt underneath, the spirit was wearing a pair of black pants. His red tail spinning in circles as he narrowed his red eyes on Lucy and the rabbit boy Usa, his long fangs sticking out from his mouth.

"Is something the matter?" Lucy tensely asked

Kiba's hands flew into his pocket, and he took out...a bottle of pills? "Usa needs to take his pills"

Lucy comically fell down in disbelief,

"No~! I don't like 'em!" Usa cried

"You have to take them, it's for your own good!" an annoyed Kiba yelled

"Umm," Lucy chimed in earning the rabbit and wolf duo's attention, "Why not just crush the pills into powder and let it dissolve into some water?"

"That's..." Kiba started

"Ingenious!" Usa finished

Lucy sheepishly rubbed her neck as the two stared at her as if she was an Angel or something

"Hey, wait, you're Lucy Heartfilia, aren't you?" Kiba asked crossing his arms with a smirk, "Who would've known we'd run into the famous Lucy, guess your paw really is lucky Usa"

Usa gaped, "You're Lucy-sama?!"

Lucy's smile turned even more sheepish, "You've heard about me?"

"Who hasn't? Kind, treats spirits like equal, not bossy, hot and strong, you're a legend to us spirits. AND not to mention the story behind how you got the Spirit King to let Leo back, you practically went against God!" Kiba informed her confidently, "I heard the rumors that you were currently in the Spirit World while your physical body's AWOL, but I didn't expect them to be true. Guess the rumor about you befriending Cassieopia is true too" his eyes were staring at the new key on Lucy's belt

"Wow, I didn't know I was famous around here" Lucy mumbled

"Waah~! She's so humble~! Just like the rumors say!" Usa babbled hopping around excitedly, "Ne, Lucy-sama, can I get your autograph?"

"Of course!" Lucy seemed a bit too happy to have a fanboy

Out of nowhere Usa whipped out a paper and pen. Usa's eyes were practically shining when as he stared at Lucy's signature.

* * *

"Oi, princess," Kiba's voice sounded mocking as he handed Lucy a piece of paper, "Just in case you need some new recruits when you get back in your body" he winked ruffling her hair a bit, "You're a miracle worker for getting Usa to accept his medicine, see if he doesn't get them he'll go on a sugar rush, the medicine helps regulate his blood flow"

Lucy nodded in understanding tucking the piece of paper in her pockets, "I'll be sure to go to the address once I'm back, and don't worry about it"

* * *

 _"You're leaving today, right?" Lucy asked smiling at Shanks' back, it was half-forced and half-genuine_

 _"We've stayed here for a long time, but it's time to leave. Will you miss us?" Shanks asked_

 _"Of course I'll miss you guys! But," Lucy's eyes closed as she gave Shanks' a closed eye smile, her arms crossed behind her back "I won't ask you to take me with you anymore"_

 _"Oh?" Shanks asked, though he was surprised he hid it well._

 _"Uh-huh, I'll become a pirate by myself" Lucy stated_

 _Shanks turned to stick his tongue out at Lucy "I wouldn't have taken you with me either way! Like you can ever become a pirate" he mocked_

 _Lucy opened her eyes making Shanks pause seeing the determination in it as she gave him a passive look, "I will become a pirate. I'll gather my own crew that will beat yours and find the One Piece. No matter what I'll become the pirate King, that's my promise of a lifetime!" Lucy's voice had gotten louder at the end, the wind lifting up her hair as if agreeing with her_

 _Shanks smiled, "Oh, you're going to beat us..." he looked on as Lucy's bangs obscured her eyes, the only sing that Lucy was holding back her tears being the shaking of her shoulders._

 _"Then..." Shanks started taking off his hat, "I'll let you take care of this hat." he placed the hat on Lucy's head, "It's very important to me. Take good care of it"_

 _Tears streamed down Lucy's face as she nodded, "I promise, I'll protect it with my life"_

* * *

Lucy's rubbed her eyes trying to fight off the tears, why? Why was she wondering how Shanks was doing? She should be wondering about Natsu and the others! After all Fairy Tail's her home...

..yet why was her heart yearning for to become the Pirate King?

She looked up at the beautiful starry sky, it was more breathtaking than in Earth Land, yet she still thinks the one in East Blue was the best. "I wish..." she started to herself only to stop. A part of her wished to go back to Fairy Tail, the other part wishes she could go back to East Blue and start up her crew.

"They say if you fold a thousand cranes your wish will come true"

"But what if you don't know what you want?" Lucy asked

"Then shouldn't you use the wish for someone else's sake?"

For someone else's sake, huh?

Makino and the others probably thinks she's dead considering she's been missing for years.

Natsu and the others are probably still in a coma state.

"Choices are hard to make" Lucy dully commented

"But aren't the results worth it?"

Lucy smiled slightly, "It's not that easy Shikami" she stated as the male spirit sat down next to her.

Shikami, the spirit of the constellation Grus, gave Lucy an encouraging smile, "You should think about what makes you happy" he spoke tucking a stray strand of his pale blond hair back, his eerie pure white eyes unblinkingly staring at Lucy, "Besides," he raised his hand up summoning colorful butterflies made out of paper, "If you choose to go you can choose to come back if you're not happy out there"

Lucy's eyes were transfixed on the paper butterflies that slowly turned into tiny airplanes flying in the night sky, they almost looked like shooting stars.

* * *

 _"Aquarius!" Lucy whispered loudly as she entered deeper into the forest where a small river stood_

 _"Looks like you're back brat" Aquarius stated crossing her arms_

 _Lucy grinned, "Aquarius! You're back!"_

 _Aquarius nodded easily, "What's been happening?"_

 _"Grandpa took me to these mountain bandits and-"_

 _"Mountain bandits?" Aquarius cut the blond off with a dark look on her face, "As in Monkey D Garp, a **marine**_ **,** _entrusted his own granddaughter to bandits?!" the water started swirling wildly to express Aquarius' anger_

 _"They're cool once you get to know them, though they're mean to me" Lucy pouted crossing her arms_

 _Aquarius cracked her knuckles with a sadistic look, "Wait until Lalyla hears about this"_

 _"Mom?" Lucy echoed, "Ne, tell me more about here?"_

 _"Ah? I've already told you enough, if you want to know more about her you'll have to come with me" Aquarius smirked as Lucy's eyes that were practically confused swirls_

 _"And I said I'll go meet my mom once I become the pirate King" Lucy stubbornly said_

 _Aquarius clicked her tongue, "Che, one day you'll be begging for me to take you to Layla"_

 _"Not today!" Lucy cheekily grinned splashing some water on Aquarius never noticing Aquarius' face soften before the water bearer splashed her with a huge wave of water._

* * *

Lucy let herself sink in the completely empty bathhouse, her eyes closed in bliss, it's been a long time since she had some time to relax, especially since she began training some swordsmanship under the Celestial Spirit King. She grinned slightly to herself remembering a letter she received asking for an interview with her, it felt good getting some recognition.

"IS LUCY HEARTFILIA IN HERE?!"

Lucy cringed at the loud voice

"You idiot, don't be so loud!" another voice exclaimed followed by a loud slap

"I'm sowwy~"

Lucy sighed to herself, "There goes my peace and quiet" she mumbled standing up, the wet towel hugged her body perfectly as she turned towards the entrance of the bathhouse to see two female spirits.

One was a human-fox hybrid, simply put she was stunning. Her short orange hair seemed like it was made for her heart-shaped face, hear orange fox ears twitching a bit as she glanced around revealing her violet eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue booty shorts, her B-cup breasts were barely covered with what seemed to be a red bikini top with white polka dots, her tail was wrapped around her wait like a belt. The tips of both her tail and ears were white and she didn't have any footwear.

The other was a human-lynx hybrid, her body was decorated in white fur with black spots, she was wearing a pair of black shorts, her long tail twitching in annoyance as she retraced her long claws back. Her white ears had some black tips at the end. To cover her upper front she had a dark green corset. On her left hip stool a barrel gun while on her right hip stood a sheathed dagger. The most eye-catching part about the spirit was her dark green eyes that seemed to have gold flecks in it, her eyes seemed like they were glowing and that they could see right through you.

"I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you" Lucy spoke up kindly

The two spirits' turned their attention to her, Lucy felt naked, but she merely smiled at them as they seemed to observe every part about her.

"She's so hot~!" the fox hybrid was the first to yell running towards Lucy aiming to glomp her

Lucy braced herself only for a white blur to appear in front of her and kick back the fox hybrid, "I'm sorry about Kitsune-baka here, she's just too excited"

"That was mean Lynx-tan~" Kitsune chided childishly

"I don't mind"

"See? Lucy-tan's the best!" Kitsune cooed pulling Lucy into a hug and snuggling in the blond's breasts, "And her boobs are softer than Aries-tan's!"

"Tan?" Lucy echoed

Lynx sighed shaking her head, "Kitsune adds the honorific 'tan' to people she likes' names" she explained

"Oh" Lucy mumbled awkwardly returning the hug earning a delighted squeal

"Anyways!" Lynx raised her voice slightly as she pulled Kitsune back by the ears, "We've been meaning to speak with you for quite some time Lucy-sama"

"Please drop the 'sama'," Lucy requested

"Very well, Lucy-san. As I was saying we've been looking for you"

"Me?"

"Yep~" Kitsune confirmed, "Ya see, you could say we're the youngest spirits in a while, only sixteen years old, we've just completed our training! I'm an illusion magic user and Lynx-tan uses Wolf takeover magic~!"

Lynx nodded, "The Spirit King told us we're ready to make contracts, so we narrowed our list down to two people. Lucy-san and a girl named Yukino"

"We don't have Yukino, since she's younger than us and we want someone with experience~! Not to mention all the cool things that happens when you go one adventures!" Kitsune gushed, "Like the time when you fought against that other Spirit Mage Angel, we heard all about it from Aries-tan"

"Aries-sempai has told us great things about you Lucy-san, and if you're willing to have us we'll gladly serve under you"

Lucy smiled at them, "My Spirits are my friends, not my servants. There's always room for more, if you wanna be my friends"

Lynx's stoic face had a small smile, "We'd love that"

"You betcha!" Kitsune chimed in

* * *

 _"Oi, brat you're la...what's wrong?" Aquarius frowned in concern seeing a depressed Lucy_

 _"Ace and Sabo saved me again today" Lucy mumbled_

 _"So? Be happy you're still alive and living" Aquarius stated_

 _"What's the point of living if I keep having regrets?" Lucy angrily asked clenching her fists, "I'm always being protected by those two, why can't they ever be protected by me?"_

 _"Then what do you want to do? Things will only get harder if you become a pirate, you'll face people who are a thousand times stronger than this Ace and Sabo, marines will constantly chase you down, and you'll have to be stronger than your crew"_

 _"I want to become stronger! I want to be able to protect anything I want! I want to be able to protect anything I want...so I don't ever have to lose anything..."_

 _Aquarius smirked "Then become stronger, I don't want you dying before you meet Layla"_

 _Lucy gave Aquarius a smile_

* * *

"Lucy-chan, who was your first contract with?"

Lucy smiled at the brunette sitting across from her writing furiously down in her notebook "It was Aquarius"

"Aquarius? What a surprise! Who do you consider your strongest spirit?"

"Umm...either Aquarius or Leo or Capricorn" Lucy sheepishly answered

"Why did you name your Nikora species Plue?"

"Because I thought Plue was a cute name...?"

"Do you have a love interest?"

"Nope" Lucy replied glancing around the room filled with breathtaking paintings

"How did you feel when you first met the King?"

"I was angry at the time, so I kinda told him off" Lucy sheepishly admitted

"How did you feel when you were in Edolas?"

"Amazed, I read in books about parallel worlds, but nothing could beat seeing it for real. Especially meeting my counterpart Lucy Ashley, she's kinda an inspiration for me" now that Lucy thinks about it her counterpart acted a lot like her when she was little

"Awesomeness! Who's your best human friend?"

"Levy-chan and Natsu, but it's hard to choose since I have a lot more!"

"How do you feel about training under the Spirit King?"

"It's amazing!"

"What's your dream?"

"To become the..." Lucy cut herself off shaking her head, "I'm still lost on that topic"

"Too bad, what's the best part of being a Celestial Spirit Mage?"

"I guess getting to make new and unique friends"

The brunette smiled, "That's a wrap, thank you very much Lucy-chan!"

Lucy smiled back, "You're welcome Yumiko"

"Would you like some tea?"

Lucy jumped in surprise before glancing to the side seeing an apologetic teenager, "Since when?"

"Shiota-kun's been there the whole time" Yumiko happily informed

Lucy gave the brown haired boy an apologetic look "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, you see that's Shiota's specialty" Yumiko happily informed

"I'm so plain and normal looking that people tend to not notice me" Shiota explained

"Yep, he's the one who got the scoop on Scorpio being seeing with another woman who isn't Aquarius!" Yumiko grinned

"Wow, that was you?! Aquarius was so mad!" Lucy gasped, "You two make a good team, do you have the same summoner?"

Yumiko shook her head, "Actually both of us don't have a contract since we're completely unremarkable spirits"

"Eh?! You're kidding, right? But you two are so amazing!"

Both gave her a sad smile, "Not most are open-minded like you Lucy-san" Shiota wisely said

Lucy frowned at the two, "Then let's make a contract!"

Yumiko smiled "So anyways I was thinking about releasing-"

.

.

"You want to make a contract with us?!" both spirits exclaimed in disbelief

"Of course!"

* * *

 _"You still haven't convinced Lucy-sama to come back to Layla-sama?"_

 _"What can I say? The kid's rather stubborn" Aquarius crossed her arms in annoyance, "She isn't anything like Layla"_

 _"She really doesn't want to go to Layla? -ebi"_

 _"Well, she said she'll go back once she finishes her dream..."_

 _"Her dream?" Cancer echoed_

 _"To become the pirate King" despite herself Aquarius had a small smile, "Big dream for a runt like her"_

 _"I see, I should have known you wouldn't try to convince Lucy-sama, after all she completely adores the sea which is your element" Capricorn said_

 _"Huh? Are you implying that I support her crazy dream?!" Aquarius hissed, "Let's make this clear I-"_

 _"Aquarius?"_

 _Aquarius stopped talking to glance at the forest clearing, she could hear Lucy's footsteps coming closer "Brat" Aquarius acknowledged almost fondly_

 _"Who are they?" a frowning Lucy asked hiding shyly behind Aquarius_

 _"Oh, these are your mother's other spirits. Capricorn and Cancer"_

 _Lucy shyly peered at the two_

 _"She looks just like Layla-sama..." Capricorn stated_

 _"Cool...a talking goat and a crabman" Lucy's eyes were sparkling like stars_

 _"Oh? I'm not cool anymore?" Aquarius mocked_

 _"No! You're amazing and pretty!" Lucy exclaimed hugging Aquarius_

 _"What do you want brat?" Aquarius asked ruffling Lucy's hair_

 _"I wanna become a Mage just like mom, then I'll become strong, right?"_

* * *

Lucy stared at her hands in surprise, they seemed like they were fading

"It seems it's time for you to awaken, my old friend. May the divine powers protect you"

* * *

 ** _X791 Tenrou Island_**

Lucy's eyes snapped open, for some reason she felt that her body was heavier. Probably because she hasn't been in her body for years, and that she'll have to work on obtaining the speed she had back in the Spirit World. Such a hassle.

"Ah, you're awake"

Lucy's eyes glanced towards the sound of the voice, she blinked seeing a kid "Who are you?" her voice sounded hoarse

"I'm the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion"

"...oh, were you the one who protected us?" Lucy asked sitting up, the keys on her belt jiggling slightly

"Yes, I used the strong bonds and believe of the guild and converted into magic" Mavis explained

"Then why did it affect me differently?"

"Because your belief wavered the mix Acnologia's roar and my spell hit you sending your to the Spirit World spiritually"

"My belief wavered...?" Lucy whispered in disbelief

"Yes, wasn't there someone you subconsciously wanted to come save you?"

Lucy's eyes widened in realization, _'Shanks...'_

"Mavis-san...is it wrong of me to want to pursue my own dream?" Lucy blurted out before she could help herself

"Pursuing one's own dream is the ultimate adventure, and a Fairy Tail mage is all about adventure...so no, I don't think there's anything wrong with wanting to pursue your own dream as long as you always cherish the bonds of your nakama"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two :**_

 ** _Grand Magic Games (part one)_**

* * *

 _"You can spill drinks on me, even spit on me. I'll just laugh about it. But If you dare to hurt my friends... I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" - Shanks_

* * *

 _ **:~ Recap ~:**_

Lucy's eyes snapped open, for some reason she felt that her body was heavier. Probably because she hasn't been in her body for years, and that she'll have to work on obtaining the speed she had back in the Spirit World. Such a hassle.

"Ah, you're awake"

Lucy's eyes glanced towards the sound of the voice, she blinked seeing a kid "Who are you?" her voice sounded hoarse

"I'm the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion"

"...oh, were you the one who protected us?" Lucy asked sitting up, the keys on her belt jiggling slightly

"Yes, I used the strong bonds and believe of the guild and converted into magic" Mavis explained

"Then why did it affect me differently?"

"Because your belief wavered the mix Acnologia's roar and my spell hit you sending your to the Spirit World spiritually"

"My belief wavered...?" Lucy whispered in disbelief

"Yes, wasn't there someone you subconsciously wanted to come save you?"

Lucy's eyes widened in realization, _'Shanks...'_

"Mavis-san...is it wrong of me to want to pursue my own dream?" Lucy blurted out before she could help herself

"Pursuing one's own dream is the ultimate adventure, and a Fairy Tail mage is all about adventure...so no, I don't think there's anything wrong with wanting to pursue your own dream as long as you always cherish the bonds of your nakama"

* * *

It's been three and a half years since Lucy saw her friends, seven Earth Land years, yet Lucy couldn't help but gaze with a lack of enthusiasm at Natsu, Erza, Gray and the others laughing along with an older Bisca and Alzack. It wasn't that Lucy wasn't happy to see them again, quite the opposite, she was overjoyed to see her friends after years of worrying about them. Though they were none the wiser to the fact that she wasn't in a coma state like them, spiritually speaking.

(A part of her wondered how her reaction would be to seeing Makino and the rest after over a decade, how would Makino react to seeing her?)

The problem was that Lucy didn't know how to interact with her friends anymore after years of interacting with mostly Virgo, Loke, Aquarius, the Spirit King and the other spirits. She was sure her personality had changed a bit, although she felt like the same old Lucy she knew that the old traits of her now remembered self, Monkey D Lucy, was engraved into her normal personality.

It made her feel even more nervous about talking to her guildmates, she still hasn't figure out the right timing to tell them that she'll be leaving. She couldn't tell them where, lest the magic council do something extreme, but she could be a bit vague about it. Telling them she's going to her home island wasn't a lie per say, since the blond was planning to go there once she finishes gathering a crew.

Would Levy-chan, Natsu, Happy and the others be suspicious of her? Would they see her any differently? Lucy panicked as she mentally asked herself these questions, albeit she knows for a fact that her friends will accept her it didn't help ease her worries. When they found out she was a Heartfilia they started coddling her a bit despite not realizing it themselves, but Lucy didn't blame them since it was hard to notice.

Imagine if she told them she wants to go form her own "guild" (crew) and aim to be the Pirate King? They'd surely insist on going along, but this is her adventure. Her dream, not theirs.

"Hime-sama, you seem a bit stressed"

"Why aren't you talking to Natsu and the others, princess? I know you've missed them these past years"

Lucy relaxed slightly at the appearances of her two spirits, Virgo and Leo. The two of them standing on her left and right respectively as she sat on the ship's railings. The smell of the sea and the blowing wind only served as a boost for Lucy's longing to sail East Blue and then the Grand Line

"That's the problem Loke, I don't know what to say to them" Lucy admitted

Loke gave her an understanding look, "I suppose this unexpected seven years of your bodies missing is a bit of a setback isn't it?"

Although both knew that even Loke didn't know what to say to them after over three years, after all in the Spirit World Loke and Lucy had grown quite closer, Lucy even managing to make Loke tone down his flirting habits to the point where Loke didn't flirt with any female spirits unless they flirt with him first. That only served to increase Lucy's reputation.

"Yeah," Lucy's voice was low, she didn't want Natsu and the others to hear, and even though they were being loud she was sure their sharp ears could pick up her conversation if they really tried, "I mean I can't just abruptly leave after just coming back, it wouldn't be fair"

"How long do you plan on staying?" Loke questioned

"No more than six months, I've kept _them_ waiting far longer than needed"

"...I see"

"You can stay if you want y'know?" Lucy suddenly said making Loke's eyes snap towards her, "I know how much Fairy Tail means to you, after all I feel the same way. And I know it'll be hard for you to choose between sailing with me or staying with the guild, but I want you to know that it's your choice. Nothing will change between us no matter what you choose"

Loke always knew this talk was coming, where he had to choose between Fairy Tail or Lucy. Fairy Tail who provided him a home and was the reason he even met Lucy, or Lucy the light of his life, the one who treated him as a living being and the one who saved his life. And he always knew which answer he'd give her.

"I made an oath to serve and protect you Lucy, you know how important promises are to Celestial beings"

Lucy smiled, "Which is exactly why I'm breaking our contract"

Leo stiffened

"I don't want you to feel obligated to me, Loke. But our contract gets in the way of you making a genuine choice. What kind of person would I be if I force someone to stay with me if they don't want to? Now you're free to choose" Lucy gave Loke a bright smile, "And you can't have any regrets, okay?"

"Why?" Loke's eyes were filled with tears, he knew Lucy was being serious, and he was being serious about wanting to protect Lucy too. His place was with Lucy, the Fairy Tail mark he had ached painfully as if telling him to think again, but he _belonged_ with Lucy, he can't imagine a life without Lucy, it'll be like taking away his light and drowning him in darkness. "Did I do something wrong?" Because if he did, he'll fix it, just don't abandon him like this.

"Nope~!" Lucy's smile turned into a D grin, "It's just I can't stand being second place, not even if it's second place compared to Fairy Tail. I'm just selfish like that"

Before Loke could respond he felt his gate being forcefully closed, his eyes widening further in shock, Lucy _never_ forces the gates close.

.

.

"Hime-sama, may I ask a question?" Virgo suddenly spoke up

"Yeah?"

"Why would you say such things to Leo-san, even going as far as breaking your contract, when you knew it'll bring great pain and sadness to the both of you?"

Lucy's smile dropped, "You noticed..."

"Is it punishment time?"

"I don't want to force him into abandoning his home, because it'll only hurt more to see him be sad as we sail the seas"

Virgo silently watched as Lucy fought her tears from falling

"I c-can't live with myself if I make my precious friend hate me"

"Hime-sama, Leo-san would never hate you, even if he might be saddened by having to leave behind the guild for an indefinite period of time, he would never hate you"

"I know...and that's exactly why needed to give us some space, even if it hurts..." Lucy was clutching her chest, exactly where her heart is supposed to be "Do you think I'm a horrible friend Virgo?"

"Hmm?"

"I said such hurtful things to Loke..."

"But you didn't mean them hime-sama, you were only doing so because you felt it was right. To answer, I do not think you're a horrible friend, you simply care too much"

"Luce, why are you crying?!"

Ah, it seems like Natsu's nose picked up her crying

"Well, I shall be taking my leave hime-sama"

.

.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

Lucy wanted to sigh at her comrade's worried faces, "I-i'm fine, Loke and I just got into an argument" it wasn't a lie per say, but Lucy was getting tired of hiding the truth. She mentally apologized to her friends for lying.

"Eh? Loke?" Gray repeated frowning in confusion

"Should I talk to him?" Erza and Mira both offered in unison, a dark aura surrounding the two

"Getting into an argument isn't a MAN! You should settle things with a brawl, LIKE MAN!" Elfman added his own two cents

"Yeah! Do you need me to beat some sense into Loke for you?" Natsu offered

"Violence isn't the option" Evergreen commented

"It doesn't sound like Loke to get into a fight with you, he's like a love struck puppy around you" Bickslow stated

"What was it about Lu-chan?" Levy worriedly asked

Lucy smiled slightly, her comrades' really didn't change (but she did, her mind reminded her) "It was my fault, don't worry about it" perhaps it was the firm and stubborn tone in her tone that kept them from prying on what exactly the argument was.

"Then apologize to him when you cool down" Laxus broke the silence

Lucy looked at the sky, a wistful look filled with a tint of regret, "I wish I could"

"You're acting weirder than usual Luce" Natsu bluntly said earning a few smacks in the head

It seemed like forever since Natsu called her Luce, the nickname will always be special to her. Always. "Anyways Bisca, did you and Alzack get married?" and with that she successfully changed the topic as the couple confessed to having a child.

However she could still feel Bickslow, Laxus, Gajeel and Levy looking at her.

.

.

Lucy sat at the bar of the new Fairy Tail guild contemplatively, after a bit of partying with the guild she just needed some time to think. With the way things were going she didn't know how long she'd be staying, after all she couldn't leave her guild while they were in debt. Heck, she couldn't even go get those keys she needed nor visit her step-father until this is settled.

Ah, she'll also have to speak with her landlady. Knowing the old woman, Lucy knew she'll probably have to pay seven years worth of rent.

On a positive note it was pleasant being back in the guild, it feels like things' hasn't changed at all...except that the others grew up while they didn't age. That was a bit...depressing.

"Well in the past seven years, we of Lamia Scale have climbed up to the number two guild of Fiore, too bad for you Lucy-san"

Lucy snapped her attention back to Sherry, "Ah? Number two? Who cares? I can still beat your ass to next Sunday just like I did the _seven_ years ago" Lucy boasted despite herself

A stunned silence ensued, after all the Lucy they knew wasn't the type to boast nor swear. Lucy wanted to snort at that, but instead she offered a very Lucy like smile, "I mean who cares if your guild is number two? Strength has nothing to do with rank, Fairy Tail can probably take Lamia Scale out without a sweat"

The Fairy Tail members seemed to smile in agreement

"Nice Luce!" Natsu grinned

Lucy returned it with her own D grin, before she took notice of the request board that had little request flyers, _'These pass seven years must have been hard...'_ she noted with a bit of guilt.

Seven years was longer than Lucy imagined, everyone has changed, Romeo got bigger, Bisca and Alzack had a baby...it almost felt like a foreign place to her if it wasn't for Natsu and the others being there with her.

 _'But for now, I guess I can forget about everything and just let loose, party for old time's sake...'_ she thought as she lifted her head up and chugged down the mug she had.

 _._

.

Lucy fastened her whip on her blue short shorts, her eyes glancing towards Natsu and Happy questioningly "Why are you two even following me?" she asked crossing her arms over her red shirt

"We're brooke~!" Natsu wailed

"Aye!" Happy chimed in

"Then go take a job!" Lucy barked at them

"So mean!" Happy wailed

"Yeah, we're a team aren't we? Wherever you go we go" Natsu seriously said making Lucy stop her walking, he looked at her "We're team Natsu, now and forever"

Lucy diverted her eyes from Natsu knowing that if this continue she might not want to leave, "Yeah..." she murmured, they'll always be team Natsu. Even if she isn't with them. That thought made her heart clench, but she refuses to acknowledge it. _'Maybe I'll stay for a while after I become the Pirate King'_ though a part of her knew that once she tastes the sea, she can't be grounded on land again.

"Anyways where are we going?" Natsu asked

Lucy smiled at him, "We're already here" she pointed towards the mercenary guild, Love and Lucky. The story behind her being named Lucy is that in the past the 'K' was missing spelling out Love and Lucy. The blond had to wonder if that really was true.

"Ah, your father works here, right?" Happy asked never noticing that it was a sensitive topic

"I guess.." Lucy muttered as she walked inside, her feet taking her to the receptionist. "Good afternoon!" Lucy greeted brightly, "I'm here looking for Jude Heartfilia, if it's not too much trouble"

The lady looked a bit taken aback, "Ah...umm...there's no easy way for me to put this, but one month ago Jude-san passed away, it was a truly great loss..." she sadly informed the trio

Natsu and Happy's eyes widened in shock, both looking worriedly at an expressionless Lucy. The look in her eyes made them even more worried, because Lucy's eyes seemed empty.

"Jude...died?" Lucy repeated slowly

"My sincere condolences" the lady bowed

Lucy mechanically turned around, absently bidding the lady a good day, she didn't even notice Happy and Natsu. Her mind was just blank, tears wouldn't come. _'Seven years...now I know how time can affect things...'_

.

.

.

"Lucy..." Happy muttered sadly staring at the blond who was walking ahead, her eyes seemingly dead to the world

"Happy" Natsu warned shaking his head

"My dad is like so annoying, he just talks, talks, talks and talks!"

The trio looked up at two girls who were talking as they walked towards their destination, "Like my dad is like, so, totally annoying!"

"I wish mine would hurry up and die!"

"Me too!"

Happy and Natsu glared at the two girls, "Shut up!" Natsu yelled at them angrily, couldn't the two annoying blind-asses sense the mood?

Lucy sighed, "Stop"

Both Natsu and Happy froze as the two girls speedily walked away. "It's okay, sorry for worrying you"

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Happy worriedly asked

Lucy painted her face with a smile that screamed sad as she picked Happy up, cradling the exceed in her arms she nodded slightly, "I'm fine, just surprised, it feels like it's only been two months since I last saw him, but it's been seven years"

She faced a frowning Natsu "To tell you the truth he isn't really my father"

"..."

Lucy didn't blink as Natsu and Happy stared at her for a moment

"EH?!" both suddenly yelled making the blond cringe slightly

"He's not my real father" Lucy repeated once more, "I don't even know who my real father is, but I don't really care either, you know? I mean he hasn't been there for me when I was little, so why should it make a difference now? Jude on the other hand...even if he didn't show it I know he cared for me, though our relationship was rocky until that accident two months...I mean seven years ago, it's just sad that I won't be able to be on good terms with him just when he accepted the fact that I prefer being independent, free..."

"Papa...Jude's the kind of person to work his body to the ground" Lucy smiled slightly as she looked up at the sky, her eyes shining again, though it was obvious she was still sad "Why is it? I'm so...sad and lonely, but the tears just won't come out..."

Was it because she cried so much already that her tears had dried off?

"Whether your tears fall or not, I don't think it has anything to do with how you feel"

"Aye..."

Lucy smiled at them, "Thanks, I needed that" she mumbled hugging Happy tighter to herself

.

.

.

"Oyaa-san, are you wearing my clothes?" Lucy asked sweatdropping a bit at the sight of her former landlady wearing her clothes, it obviously was a tight fit.

"What do you want?" the landlady crossed her arms with an angered tick

"I don't have any money, I just want my letters back. Please"

"Hmph, follow me"

Although slightly confused Lucy followed the landlady up the stairs to her old room, before she could blink her landlady pushed her inside her room...

"Wow...this place hasn't changed..." Lucy muttered dazedly eyeing her room, it didn't look any different.

"I cleaned it every week, a bunch of your clothes went bad though, I took an outfit too. Take a look on the top of the table"

Lucy obediently did as told facing her table, her face morphing into surprise seeing various boxes wrapped in giftwrappings "Eh?"

"They were sent on the same day, every year"

Lucy was confused as she walked over to the table, her eyes falling on one of the labels, "To my beloved daughter, happy birthday, from dad..." Lucy mumbled in disbelief, "He remembered..." she whispered to herself, was she imagining this? Had she fallen asleep and conjured all of this up?

A quick pinch to her cheeks shot that theory out of the window.

"This morning another one came" the landlady informed handing Lucy a box.

Wordlessly the blond took it and opened it.

 _To my beloved daughter, happy birthday! Even if I say that, I wonder if you'll ever read this one day. It's been a long time since I heard that you and your friends vanished. I was incredibly worried, but I kept believing. You resembled Layla so much, you really were a blessed child. So I kept on believing that you had to be okay and that we'd meet again someday. I'm getting ready to finalize some big business negotiations in the West, it keeps me busy, but I just keep on thinking on those days that I felt fulfilled. I think of when I was with you and Layla every day._

 _You are mine and Layla's pride. All I want is that you live strong down whatever path you believe in. I hope I can see you again soon. Lucy, I've always loved you._

"Ju...papa..." Lucy's voice trembled as she fell on her knees sobbing, she held on to the letter almost desperately. "I've...a-always... loved you...too."

It didn't matter if Jude was blood related to her or not, she'll always consider him her father. Now and forever.

"Lucy!"

Lucy paused at the voice of her partner,

"We're off to work!"

"Aye, we'll bring you some white tsume dango!"

 _'Even though I've been gone for seven years, even if it's considered a lot...I'm sure I can still live out my dreams...'_

"Wait up!" Lucy yelled loudly despite her throat hurting "I wanna go too!"

 ** _Despite the burdens in their hearts, all Fairy Tail mages have the capability to move on or help others do so._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lucy smiled at the two new silver keys in her hand as she opened the door to her guild, it took her a whole week to get them, but she's finally gotten Kiba and Usa's keys.

 _'Waah~ Fairy Tail is so tiny!'_

 _'Oi, don't be insensitive'_

Lucy chuckled at her two spirits, "Hmm, 's alright" she mumbled tiredly

"Ah, Lucy just in time for an interview from sorcerer's weekly!" Mira greeted

.

.

.

Lucy stared blankly at her friends, her ears processing the words she just heard, could her guild really just become number one by winning a tournament in three months time? Furthermore gaining the prize money to both clear off their debts and restore the guild properly...

"THIS IS PERFECT!"

...she could leave in less than six months like she planned! This is just perfect!

"Luce?"

Lucy flushed slightly feeling all eyes on her, she gave a sheepish grin "We'll get to fight strong people _and_ become number one, doesn't that sound awesome? When we win no one can look down on Fairy Tail anymore!"

"Lucy-nee..." Romeo muttered before nodding furiously in agreement.

.

 _ **And so Team Natsu, Team Shadow Gear, and Wendy and Carla decides to hold a training camp. (at the beach?!)**_

.

Capricorn watched silently as magic began gathering around Lucy in a circle, a hint of a smile appeared on his face, "You've improved greatly since we began Lucy-sama, nothing less expected from you."

As if her ego was lifted by that compliment the circle began spinning faster, it almost seemed like stars were dancing around Lucy. But it greatly exhausted the blond causing her to abruptly stop and let herself fall on her back, "Gotta keep working on that." she pouted.

Capricorn chuckled, "I'm sure you'll get it down in the next three months Lucy-sama."

"The One Piece..." Lucy suddenly muttered, "Doesn't it kinda sound similar to The One Magic?"

"Yes" Capricorn agreed.

"Do you think maybe just like The One Magic the treasure One Piece is based on one's perspective? If The One Magic truly is love like mama said, then I wonder what the One Piece is. Would it be freedom, friendship or adventure?"

"Perhaps"

"Oh well, time for some one-on-one training!" Lucy declared, though the question was still dancing in the back of her head.

.

Loke grumbled to himself as he hid behind a tree observing Lucy, if one looked closely they'd see a trail of blood running down his nose as he watched on as a red bikini wearing Lucy was playing splash with, surprisingly enough, Aquarius. Though it was a variation of Aquarius using her water magic and Lucy using Aquarius' water magic it could still count as a game.

"Leo-san, this is a surprise."

Loke jumped in surprise, "Don't scare me like that Virgo!" he could've sworn he saw an amused smile lit up Virgo's feature for a second.

"I thought your contract with hime-sama was dissolved." Virgo bluntly commented.

Loke could practically feel a grey cloud hovering above him as he crouched down feeling depressed, "I didn't want that, you know? I don't wanna be anyone else's spirit."

Virgo nodded in understanding, she too didn't want anyone but Lucy to be her master. "Though you shouldn't worry Leo-san, I will always stand by hime-sama's left side when you're not around."

Virgo left before she could hear Loke say, "But _I_ wanna be by her side..."

.

.

"This is bad!" Wendy yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

Erza paused in swinging her sword and turned to glance at Wendy, "What is? Is it Natsu and Gray? What did they do this time?" she asked

"We didn't do anything!" the two mentioned yelled in unison running towards her, "It's Lucy!" Gray said.

"Lucy? What's wrong with Lucy?" Erza asked raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"She's missing!" Levy yelled, "I searched everywhere, and I can't find her. And her stuff is missing too."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that Lucy's training in the mountains. She said she'll be back in time for the Grand Magic Tournament and not to go after her." Erza informed.

The four in front of her fell silent, but it was clear that they were still concerned. "Trust your nakama to be able to take care of herself."

.

.

"Achoo!" Lucy sneezed, _'I must be catching a cold.'_ she thought to herself.

Currently the blonde was setting up her tent at the base of a mountain, she wouldn't consider herself an expert of living in the wilderness, but she knew enough to get by. And if things really get bad she has her spirits to help her.

Although the blonde wasn't alone, she had two companions with her.

One was a human-fox hybrid, simply put she was stunning. Her short orange hair seemed like it was made for her heart-shaped face, hear orange fox ears twitching a bit as she glanced around revealing her violet eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue booty shorts, her B-cup breasts were barely covered with what seemed to be a red bikini top with white polka dots, her tail was wrapped around her wait like a belt. The tips of both her tail and ears were white and she didn't have any footwear. Her name is Kitsune.

The other was a human-lynx hybrid, her body was decorated in white fur with black spots, she was wearing a pair of black shorts, her long tail twitching in annoyance as she retraced her long claws back. Her white ears had some black tips at the end. To cover her upper front she had a dark green corset. On her left hip stool a barrel gun while on her right hip stood a sheathed dagger. The most eye-catching part about the spirit was her dark green eyes that seemed to have gold flecks in it, her eyes seemed like they were glowing and that they could see right through you. And befittingly her name is Lynx.

"I've always wanted to go camping~!" Kitsune grinned setting up the fire.

"It is a beautiful experience." Lynx admitted, she was in charge of cleaning the fishes.

Lucy smiled softly at her two spirits before she looked up at the moon, _'I wonder how the others' training is going.'_ and then a certain gold key on her belt felt heavier, _'Loke..'_ she wondered what the flirtatious spirit was doing. She didn't notice that he was currently on a journey of his own.

Similarly her nakama were all looking up at the same starry sky wondering what everyone else were doing and promising themselves to work hard in order to become number one and regain their guild's honor. And like that the three months passed by as if in a blink.

.

.

Lucy wanted to punch herself a thousand times, how could she be late after promising to make it in time?! Outwardly she had a calm smile on her face as she weaved through the crowd, was she too late to participate? Had the Tournament already begun?

"Who's trying to start a fight during the festival?!" she heard Natsu's voice excitedly yell.

She let out a relieved sigh, it looks like she was still in time. Without much thought she followed the voice of her partner towards a crowd which she easily weaved through in order to get to the front where it seemed like everyone was observing two male Mages and two exceeds. If Lucy had to guess she would say that the two in front of her are dragon slayers considering they have two exceeds with them.

If she searched for the various gossips of the villagers near the mountain she had trained in, she'd say that the two in front of here were Sabertooth's most famous Mages, Sting and Rogue.

And right now they were making her blood boil in anger.

They were picking a fight with her nakama.

She took in a deep breath as she walked forward towards Sting whom was practically shoving his face into Natsu.

"Acnologia...you're the dragon slayer who couldn't defeat a dragon, right? Then-"

"Would you please stop trying to kiss my partner?" Lucy asked cutting off what she was sure to have been another insult.

That got her everyone's attention as Sting's eyes snapped to her, "And who are you?" he asked.

"Luce!" Natsu grinned, the tensed moment immediately disappearing as he saw his partner again, "You're back! We were worried about you."

"Aye!" Happy agreed flying into her arms, "We thought you were eaten by a bear or something!"

Lucy shook her head at their antics, but a fond smile was already tugging at her lips, "Actually," she brought her hands up to her neck where there was a tooth connected to a necklace as she glanced at the two other dragon slayers, "I fought a saber toothed tiger." she smirked.

Sting sneered at her for the jab. "We'll see if you can live up to your big mouth at the tournament." With that he turned around and began walking away with his three companions.

"Of course." Lucy smiled before turning back to her two friends, "So what's been happening?"

.

.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?"

"And who are you?"

"I am Arcadios, Chief of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron in the Royal Kingdom of Fiore, and I am here on behalf of princess Hisui."

.

.

"We can't participate if Lucy-san is missing..." Wendy mumbled after hearing the instructions for the premilinary test, "What are we going to do?" she worriedly asked.

"Elfman, would you...?" Erza asked glancing at the two Strauss siblings

"As a man I'll take Lucy's place!"

"Thank you"

"Then I'll go search for Lucy" Lisanna said.

"Aye, I'll go too!" Happy chimed

But at the end of the day they still couldn't find Lucy.

.

 _First Day of the Tournament (Hidden-Battle)_

.

The crowds in the stadium cheered loudly for the contestants (except Fairy Tail) expecting for an exciting year and placing their bets on which guild would win this year.

For the first day the team would have to choose someone from their team to participate in Hidden. The eight participants are unaware of the whereabouts of each other and that they are to look for each other and try to gather as many points as possible. A point may be earned when a participant successfully lands an attack, either physical or Magical, on an opponent. A point would be deducted from the attacked participant. The city then begins to be filled with clones of the participants, confusing the competitors who begin to question what is going on. Attacking the clones of the participants would result into a point being deducted from the attacking participant.

Rufus Lore, Juvia Lockser, Nullpudding, Lyon Vastia, Eve, Tearm Beth, Vanderwood Jäger and Gray Fullbuster were the eight participants.

The game ends with Sabertooth in the lead, followed by Raven Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Team Fairy Tail B and Team Fairy Tail A in last place.

And the next event would be a battle.

"The first match of day one! Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia versus Sabertooth's Yukino!" the announcer announced.

Immediately the crowd began cheering for Sabertooth while throwing insults towards Fairy Tail saying how they would definitely lose.

"But Lucy isn't here." Elfman stated.

"Will Lucy Heartfilia make her way to the arena?"

Silence.

Frantically the Fairy Tail members began protesting saying that Lucy wasn't there, but their voices were ignored.

"If she doesn't, she'll get disqualified. I'll count to three. One,"

"Looks like she chickened out!" Sting mockingly laughed.

"Two,"

"Shut up!" Natsu glared at the blonde.

"Th-"

"Look out bellow!" a feminine voice yelled above them all cutting off the announcer, everyone looked up to see a falling figure.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled in relief just as Lucy fell on top of him, "Ouch...you're heavier than the last time.." he muttered being crushed by the blonde's breasts, although nostalgia made him remember about the time Phantom had attacked Fairy Tail. It seemed like yesterday to him.

"S-shut up.." Lucy mumbled as Elfman lifted her up easily.

"Where were you Lucy?" Erza asked checking for nonexistent injuries on the blonde

"Visiting an old friend of Jude, umm, I mean papa." Lucy answered dusting her denim shorts, "What did I miss?"

"Will Lucy Heartfilia make her way down here already?" the annoyed voice of the announcer asked.

"We'll update you later, right now you have to fight Yukino from Sabertooth" Erza informed pushing Lucy forward.

.

.

"Let the match begin!"

"It's an honor to meet a Celestial Spirit Mage that has as many keys as you" Yukino stated to Lucy who stood across from her,

Lucy nodded in agreement eyeing Yukino's keys in interest, _'So this is what Hisui was talking about.'_ "Likewise"

"Therefore shall we make a wager?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "A wager?" she repeated.

"I have the keys that you're missing to complete the Zodiac, and likewise you possess the ones that I'm missing. Let's wager our keys."

Lucy gulped as everyone fell silent, her keys weighing more than they should. She couldn't bet the lives of her friends, even if she was confident that she would win this.

"We accept"

Lucy was startled out of her dilemma by the sudden appearance of Loke, "What are you doing here?" she forced herself to ask in a cold tone.

Loke didn't seem the least offended as he smiled at her, "A contract isn't a one-way process Lucy, it's a two-way one. As long as I refuse to terminate our contract there isn't anyone alive that can separate us. Just as long as I belong to you, you belong to me too. And whenever you need me, I'll be there. That is my oath to you." he extended his hand to her, "Will you allow that?"

"Loke..." Lucy whispered

"Aww..."

"There's tears in my eyes.."

"Good job buddy!"

"A Celestial Spirit and his master? Cool! Coolest star-crossed lovers!"

Lucy's cheeks flushed at the sudden attention, she thinks she liked it better when the crowd was booing instead of believing that she was dating Loke.

"Take his hand!" the crowd cheered

Lucy sighed, a smile dancing on her lips, "You sure like being dramatic." she said as she took his hand.

Loke gave her a relieved smile as the crowd began cheering, "Only for you"

"I want a boyfriend like that!"

"I wish my boyfriend was so sweet!"

Lucy sweat dropped at the cheering and crying girls.

A cough interrupted the moment, "As confused as I am to what just transpired I'm inclined to ask if you accept the wager or not before we begin." Yukino patiently said, though if one looked closely she had a faint blush.

"We accept, there's no way our love will lose!" Loke declared.

"I don't think it has to do with love, more about _skill_ " Lucy boasted as a white light engulfed her.

She became cloaked in an elegant, frilled, black ball gown that slits up her left leg and tied with gold sash that sits around her hips. A black, frilled choker sits around her neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it fell between her breasts. The accompanying sleeves of the dress are detached, sitting on Lucy's upper arm and falling to her forearm, where they flare outward. Around the bodice of her dress is more golden trim, curving inward under her bust. Additionally, Lucy now sports black heels and her hair is now tied up in a quaint bun that is decorated with a black flower. Due to having taken on some of Loke's power, Loke's zodiac sign appears upon Lucy's right breast.

"Did Lucy just requip?!" the majority of Fairy Tail yelled aloud in amazement.

"Cool!" Jason yelled.

"What kind of spell is this?" Yukino questioned, then she shook her head taking out a key, "No matter. I will not lose regardless of your fancy tricks. Open, gate of the paired fish, Pisces!"

Immediately two huge sea creatures that looked like eels shot forward towards Lucy and Loke. Loke however was looking at Lucy with a smile, "You look breathtaking Princess"

"Now's not the time for this Loke." Lucy chided.

"I suppose not," Loke agreed grabbing Lucy's waist before jumping up to avoid Pisces, "But I couldn't hep myself."

"Kyah~!" the fangirls all cheered

"Buddy, this ain't the time for flirting!" the annoyed male population yelled.

"Is this a battle or a dating show?" one of the announcers wondered.

"Open, gate of the heavenly scales, Libra!" Yukino yelled summoning another spirit, "Libra, alter the target's gravity."

"Understood."

"Lucy, is it my imagination or have you gotten heavier?" Loke teasingly asked as they crashed down forming a dent, though he still had his arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Pisces."

"Gyo!" Pisces yelled surging towards the two.

"Though it doesn't matter, my feelings for you won't change." Loke said twirling a strand of Lucy's blond locks.

"Stop being such a flirt." Lucy stated fixing Loke's glasses.

"They don't seem the least affected by Libra's gravity Magic!" Lector exclaimed in surprise.

"Lucy and Loke's Regulus Kick!" the two exclaimed in unison before kicking and defeating Pisces.

"A one hit K.O!" Happy cheered, "Go Lushy!"

"No way! Lucy Heartfilia managed to render two gold keyed spirits useless with just one Spirit by her side without breaking a sweat! Cool!"

"I have no choice but to open the thirteenth gate, how unfortunate for you. Open, gate of the snake charmer Ophiuchus!"

Lucy had an unimpressed look as a humongous snake was summoned, "With this you've already lost Yukino." she stated as Ophiuchus took one look at her and then closed its own gate.

Yukino's eyes widened, "What happened?" she asked.

"Ophiuchus and I have fought before in a one-on-one battle, so I guess she deduced that she would have lost already. The lazy snake."

"No way..." Yukino breathed out falling on her knees, "I can't win."

"Have we reached a conclusion to this battle?"

"Get up." Lucy ordered, "Get up and fight until you can't. Your arms and legs do work, right? Don't you dare give up on your spirits without a fight."

"That's cruel of Lucy-san to say..." Wendy noted.

"Lucy's a Celestial Spirit Mage who values her Spirits greatly, so it's insulting for her to see someone give up on theirs so easily." Erza explained.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy idly dried her hair with her towel as she stepped out of the bathroom. _'I should at least go back to see how Ren's fight is going.'_ She thought to herself, but didn't really feel ready to face her comrades yet. She had seen the look on their faces, the look that told her that they were expecting her to _not_ take Yukino's keys from her.

Yet, she had sourly disappointed them guessing from the shocked and surprised looks she received from most of them when she just took her new keys from a crying Yukino. She wasn't a saint despite how they made her seem like the heart of the guild, she wanted to yell at them, besides she's wanted to have all the Zodiac keys since she learned about Celestial Spirit Magic.

It wasn't her fault Yukino was arrogant enough to bet on her own keys.

Lucy clenched her fists in frustration, she wasn't supposed to be feeling guilty about anything, she was a _pirate_ for crying out loud. Not just any pirate, the future Pirate King. And Yukino? Yukino wasn't even her ally. If it was Hibiki or Lyon or Sherry, she wouldn't have done what she did. But Yukino was just a stranger to her.

A knock on the door distracted her from justifying herself.

Without checking to see who it was she opened the door. "Hibiki?" She asked pleasantly surprised. When she had glanced around the crowd, Hibiki was one of the few that didn't seem shocked. In fact he seemed _proud_ of her.

"Congratulations on finally completing your collection." Hibiki smiled at her.

Lucy couldn't help but beam at him, he was the second person to tell her that, the first being Loke but Loke always stood behind her and would always be happy for her no matter what. Hibiki's congratulation just meant more to her, because just like her guildmates he could have reacted with shock, yet he was actually _happy_ for her. Unlike Natsu and the others, she sourly thought stepping aside to let him enter.

"Shouldn't you be out cheering for Ren?" She curiously asked.

"Nah, he's definitely going to win. He won't let himself look 'uncool' in front of his lover after all." Hibiki shrugged as he took a seat.

"I see, so are you just here to congratulate me?" Lucy knew she may be coming off as annoying, but she was honestly curious.

Hibiki looked at her as she sat across from him, not taking his eyes of her for a second. It seemed like he was trying to trace every detail about her. "You've changed, I can tell that much. But oddly enough I don't mind."

"What brings this on?" Lucy nervously asked knowing that Hibiki was smart enough to figure things out.

"I never thought you were dead." Hibiki avoided answering as he gave her another smile. "I could _feel_ that you weren't gone." And he sounded so sure of himself, enough to make Lucy surprised.

"How come?"

"You're _my_ light, remember?"

Lucy flushed. "W-what?"

"I've liked you since after the whole Oracion Seis incident, but I've never gotten around to telling you that. I always managed to chicken myself out of confessing, but these last seven years I spent regretting that. Lucy, _I love you_." Before Lucy could even think of replying, he kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay, don't worry about answering, I just wanted to say that. In case I don't get the chance to again."

"Why me?"

"Why not you?"

Lucy gave an amused Hibiki an annoyed look. "Because I'm _me_. No one in my guild sees me as anything other than a baby sister or someone to look after. Except for Loke, but Loke's different."

Hibiki's amused look softened into a tender one. "It's because you're _you_. You're kind, caring, warm, beautiful and you saved me from the darkness. You're Lucy and that's more than enough of a reason for me to like you."

Lucy squinted her eyes at him, as if trying to see if he was lying. But he was sincere. And she could honestly see herself with him, if he wasn't an obstacle in her dreams. "This won't work out." She blurted.

"At least give me a chance." Hibiki chuckled.

 _'Then dump him.'_ Aquarius added in an uncaring tone. _'Otherwise he'll get suspicious when you suddenly disappear.'_

 _'As much as I hate to agree with this hag, she's right.'_ Cassie added.

"After everything. One date." Lucy mumbled.

Hibiki grinned like an idiot before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "You won't regret this!" He called as he left the room.

"I already am..." She mumbled closing her eyes. All of the sudden she just felt tired.

 _'Poor lad's got it hard Lu-chin.'_ Cassie said.

 _'Just a little longer...'_ Lucy thought to herself.

Suddenly the door went open again, making Lucy sigh. She just couldn't catch a break, could she? She opened her eyes to see a very blank expression on Gray's face and quickly deduced that Gray was still beat over losing.

"Cheer up." After the words left her mouth Lucy realized that she was being kinda tactless, but she didn't clamp her mouth shut. "I lose more often than not, but you don't see me moping about it. So stop brooding and plan out your revenge, Fairy Tail hasn't lost."

For a moment she thought Gray was mad at her, judging by the shaking of his body. Then suddenly he laughed, causing her to blink in surprise.

"I can't believe you of all people...that you're comforting me like that idiot Natsu would."

"Is that an insult?" Lucy's mouth twitched. "Next thing you'll know I'll be out there yelling _I'm all fired up_." Lucy said mimicking Natsu's voice, causing Gray to laugh again.

"But I'm not really surprised that you're the one to comfort me." Gray said after a moment. "You did it before, back at Galuna island."

For a moment Lucy felt a sense of nostalgia creep over her. Those times, with Team Natsu, those were the best days of her life. But...was there even a Team Natsu left?

Natsu, with the proof that dragons are still around, would probably continue his quest to find Igneel alongside Happy. Erza deserved a shot with Jellal. Gray was going to realize that Juvia and him are probably going to happen.

Her...she was going to set out to sea.

There wouldn't be a Team Natsu anymore.

"Hey, let's go."

"Where?"

"To the bar, everyone's already there." Gray said offering Lucy his hand.

"You're like a brother to me, you know?" Lucy suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

"Come to think of it, I saw Hibiki leaving the room smiling like an idiot..."

"Is that so?" Lucy asked ignoring Gray's suspicious look as she opened the door.

0_0

Lucy punched Natsu in the face. _Hard_. "Don't start looking for fights, we're in enough debt already!" She yelled ignoring that Natsu was now passed out.

"What the hell?!" Most of the Fairy Tail members yelled in disbelief.

"Since when did Lucy get so strong?"

"I heard she went off training on her own during those three months."

"Well, I heard she went off into the mountains to fight bears."

Suddenly an image of Lucy wearing a karate uniform while holding a bear in a chokehold appeared in their heads before they shook their heads. There was no way that could happen, right?

"And you! Stop encouraging him!" Suddenly Gajeel was also passed out and Lucy was dusting her hands with an annoyed look.

"Even Gajeel..."

"Guys, remember when Lucy took out a mercenary gorilla when she first joined the guild?"

"I thought she said that was all Natsu."

"I don't know, maybe she's been hiding her skills all along? I mean she did take out a lot of strong guys."

They all looked at Lucy again. "Serves you right for bumping into my keys..." Lucy darkly muttered to the passed out dragon slayers making the others shiver.

"S-shadow Princess!" They hotly said huddling up in a corner to start up a new conspiracy theory.

Lucy ignored this as she focused on Laxus who had chuckled. "What?" She asked him, confused.

"Congratulations on your fight against that Saber chick. How about a drink?" He offered.

"I, uh," Lucy honestly didn't know how to answer. Laxus and her haven't exactly communicated with each other and they didn't even start off on a good start. "Sure." She relented seeing no reason to refuse.

"I never did apologize." Laxus said as she took a seat across from him.

"About?"

"The whole 'be my girl' thing. I was such a douche and well, I figured I should finally-"

"What's up with everyone bringing up the past lately?" Lucy wondered cutting Laxus off. "It's okay, there's no need to apologize for something I've already forgiven you for."

"Well, cheers." Laxus mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

Two cups clinked as Lucy gave him a grin.

0_0

Lucy groaned as she opened her eyes.

"You awake Princess?" Loke asked handing her a glass of water and aspirin.

"What happened?" Lucy asked before taking a gulp of the water.

"Well, you got into a drinking contest against someone."

"Why?"

"So you could get Cana's bra back."

"...I'm not even gonna ask." Lucy decided getting off of her bed. "What's going on?" She asked instead as she went through the motions of putting on her clothes, not even bothering to hide from Loke's gaze. Loke's practically seen it all already during the _bathing incident_.

"Natsu volunteered to take part in the current challenge and is currently competing for two points."

"..."

"The challenge involves transportation."

"Oh. Well damn."

Loke nodded in agreement. "I'll be taking my leave now, Aquarius is trying to kill Cassie...again."

Lucy almost chuckled as she walked out of the room.

On her way to her friends she bumped into Sting of all people. The boy had a dark look. "For the sake of your comrades? That's just trash." She heard him utter making her freeze.

"...what about Rogue? Lector? Frosh? Are they trash to you?" She couldn't help herself from asking and didn't pause to look at his reaction. She had more important things to worry about than a brooding brat.

0_0

Lucy felt herself getting shocked.

"What the heck?" She mumbled.

 _'Lucy-san, it's terrible! Yukino's in danger.'_ Deneb, one of Yukino's former keys, warned.

"Then lead me to her!" Lucy ordered summoning the spirit. She felt anxious. It was her fault that Yukino was currently defenseless against whatever's hurting her. She ran after Deneb, intent on helping out the girl she had fought against.

Lucy got confused as Deneb led her to Sabertooth's spot.

Before she could ask anything, she heard a booming voice: "Yukino."

"Yes..." She heard the girl's meek reply.

"There's no excuses left for you. You know this right?"

Lucy tensed as she continued walking.

"Yes, I lost to someone from another guild, I've stained the name of Sabertooth."

Lucy arrived at her destination just in time to see the master of Sabertooth throwing a grape at Yukino. "That's not it! You wagered your 'keys' and _lost_. Not only that, but you cried in front of everyone. We're Sabertooth."

"Yes, I will gladly accept any punishment."

Lucy felt Deneb giving her a desperate look. She could feel Yukino's old keys wanting to help their former owner. That was enough for Lucy to intervene.

"Strip off your clothes."

Sabertooth's master just had to give Lucy a reason to make it personal. Yukino didn't deserve _that_.

" _ **No**_." Lucy's voice echoed as everyone turned to give her their attention.

"Lucy-sama..." She heard Yukino utter in surprise, sounding like she was going to cry.

"Do you have some business with me, brat?" The master asked.

 _'Princess, as much as I think this douche deserves a beating, think about this for a second.'_ Loke warned.

Lucy waited.

.

.

.

 _'Still haven't changed my mind.'_ Lucy deadpanned.

 _'Oh good, that's a relief.'_ Loke smiled and Lucy could feel her hands glowing with his power.

"Yeah," Lucy finally acknowledged Sabertooth's master with an angry expression. "Yukino lost, so she's out of the guild, huh? I guess if you lose, that means you're out too, huh?" Lucy asked rolling her shoulders.

"She came to start a fight with master?"

"Blondie..." She heard Sting utter.

"That's suicide!" Lector said.

"Fro feels the same way." Fro added.

Not wasting her time on anyone else's comments she started walking towards the master, before jumping up. She aimed her fists at the man as she descended down and while he gave her a cocky look, he brought his hand up to block.

" _ **YUKINO DOESN'T DESERVE THIS SHITHOLE!**_ " She yelled as her left fist connected with the master's hand.

"Impressive, but this level isn't-"

"Star dress: Libra." Lucy uttered, before a bright light blinded everyone. And suddenly the blonde was wearing a red frilled and striped bikini top along with a pair of dark green shorts. She could feel that she wasn't wearing the full attire, which wasn't surprising considering she and Libra haven't even worked on it, but it was enough for her to make her next move.

Pulling her right fist back, she could feel it becoming heavier and heavier. "GRAVITY PUNCH!" She yelled as it connected with the master's stomach and sent him flying towards the walls.

The sound of a crash followed.

"No way..." She heard Rogue say, but she wasn't focusing on them anymore.

Panting, but only slightly and due to forcing a star dress, she turned to Yukino. "What now?"

"Eh?" Yukino mumbled.

"Well, where do you live?"

"...Sabertooth?" Yukino looked down, tears glistening.

"..."

"..."

"Now that I think about it, you look familiar..." Lucy mumbled. "Kinda like Angel...or Sorano as Gemini told me."

"Sorano?!" Yukino exclaimed looking back up at Lucy.

"Uh-huh. You know her?"

"She's my sister!" Yukino frantically informed. "Is she okay? Where is she? How do you know her?"

Lucy grimaced at all the questions that were being fired at her. She couldn't help but feel that it was kind of ironic that she had gotten both Yukino and Sorano's keys...

"Well, before all that, how about you join Fairy Tail?"

.

.

"EH?!" It was now Sabertooth's turn to yell, with the exception of the ones participating in the Games.

"...really?" Yukino looked hopeful.

"Of course, Mira and the others will love you."

"..."

"How about it?" Lucy asked offering her hand.

"I'd love to Lucy-sama."

With that, Lucy and Yukino walked out of the guild. The former wondering how she was going to tell the latter about the latter's sister being in jail. Well, I'll open that can of worms later, Lucy decided as both she and Yukino missed the arrival of the master's daughter.

0_0

 _ **Day Four of the Games.**_

 _ **Naval Battle.**_

"I'm going to give it my all!" Shelia from Lamia Scale determinedly said as she entered the water sphere.

"I'm not losing this time." Jenny from Blue Pegasus declared, also entering the sphere.

"Never underestimate a mermaid!" Risley from Mermaid Heel smirked.

"If it's water, then it's Juvia. Water is Juvia's expertise." Juvia said with a serious face.

"I admit, water is your specialty, but you're not the best at it." Lucy stated with a challenging smirk as she entered the sphere as well, wearing a blue one piece that hugged her features.

"Love rival...are you challenging Juvia?" Juvia asked ignoring Minerva and Rocker's entrances.

"Gray's like a brother to me Juvia. I'm not your love rival. But, as his sister, you need to prove yourself to me." Lucy declared making Juvia perk up.

"If Juvia beats love ri... _Lucy-sama_ then Juvia can have Gray-sama?"

"Yup!"

"What?!" Every single member of Fairy Tail yelled.

"What the hell Lucy?! Don't encourage her!" Gray yelled.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cheered as everyone began fighting.

However, Lucy and Juvia were in a heated stare off.

"Aquarius. Cassie." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Hmph, it's time I show you why _I'm_ Lucy's strongest ally." Aquarius sneered at Cassie who glared at her.

"Why did you summon me Lu-chin?" Cassie asked her summoner.

"You said you like swimming, right?" Lucy spared her spirit a smile before turning her gaze back to Juvia and missing the way Cassie flushed at the remark.

"You're too kind Lu-chin.." Cassie muttered absently kicking the sole male out of the sphere.

"Enough talking! Let's do this Lucy-sama!" Juvia yelled summoning up her magic. "THIS IS JUVIA'S LOVE FOR GRAY-SAMA!" She loudly yelled shooting a giant beam towards Lucy.

"THEN THIS IS MY LOVE FOR SCORPIO!" Aquarius roared sending her own beam towards Juvia.

"...seriously?" Both Lucy and Cassie sweat dropped.

The beams crashed towards each other, and both water wielders struggled against each other. "She's..impressive." Aquarius muttered, actually struggling against Juvia. "But...MY LOVE WON'T LOSE!"

"NEITHER WILL JUVIA'S!"

The intensity started increasing enough until both attacks exploded, causing most of the participants to get thrown away from the sphere.

"Wow! I'm not sure what happened, but it looks like Lucy, Juvia and Minera are the only ones left."

"Kid," Aquarius started looking at Juvia. "You're talented. Maybe one day we can go all out."

Juvia smiled. "Juvia will look forward to that day Aquarius-sama."

Before anyone could say anything else Juvia let out a blood curling scream as she was kicked out of the sphere by Minerva who appeared out of nowhere. Juvia landed harshly on the ground with a burned bruise on her stomach.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled making his way to his stalker.

"As emotional as all of that was, I'm afraid I have a bone to pick with _you_ Heartfilia." Minerva coldly smiled at Lucy.

Lucy glared daggers at the woman in front of her. "..ow...re...u...m..ak...a..."

"Excuse me?" Minerva asked raising an eyebrow.

" _ **HOW DARE YOU HURT MY NAKAMA.**_ " Lucy practically growled.

"Aww, is the fairy mad?" Minerva smiled.

Lucy clenched her fists. "Aquarius?"

"I suppose I can spare more effort." It was obvious that even Aquarius was pissed. "Bitch," She addressed Minerva with a scowl. "You messed with Lucy and her friend during a navel battle. How stupid can you get? _Water is **my** territory_."

The water pressure started to increase, causing Minerva's ears to bleed.

"Cassie?"

"But, of course." Cassie purred, turning to gaze at her summoner's enemy. " _You are inferior. The most pathetic person in Fiore._ "

To finish up, Lucy simply kicked Minerva out of the sphere. Not even allowing the woman to score second place. "Enjoy the mind torture." Lucy whispered knowing Cassie's magic would mentally torture the woman for days. Maybe even weeks if Lucy allowed it.

Aquarius dispelled the water sphere, causing the crowd to gasp in shock. The spirit gave the crowd an annoyed look. "Water's my territory." She repeated before disappearing.

"Hate to admit it, but the hag's terrifying in water." Cassie mumbled also disappearing.

Lucy's feet hit the ground with a semi-loud thud, but she didn't pause as she walked towards Juvia, who by this point was surrounded by Fairy Tail team A and B.

"Juvia..." Lucy muttered crouching down to the water mage. "I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention."

Juvia smiled. "Is Lucy-sama okay?"

"Yeah." Lucy lied. Aquarius used more than half her magic and added by the fact that Lucy was still supporting Cassie's magic, she was down to a quart of her magic.

"Did Juvia-sama prove herself?"

"Yes, you did." Gray spoke up.

Juvia had a watery smile as she closed her eyes. "Juvia's glad."

"Get her some medics." Lucy mumbled to Gray as she stood up.

 _"..help..."_

 _"We lost to destiny."_

Lucy tensed. "Levy-chan?"

"Lu-chan?"

"Did you say something?"

"No...are you okay Lu-chan?" Levy frowned.

"It's nothing. I just need some rest." Lucy mumbled walking away, not even sparing the glaring master of Sabertooth a glance.

0_0

"Frosch needs Lucy-san's help..."

Lucy blinked at the exceed in front of her. If she remembered correctly, this exceed belonged to Rogue. Her eyes softened at the watery look Frosch was giving her. She may not like Rogue or Sting, but Frosch seemed like a decent...err exceed.

"Lucy Heartfilia, at your service." She smiled as she crouched down towards the exceed. "Tell me what I can do."

"Master's mad at Rogue and Sting for losing and Frosch thinks he's going to try doing the same thing with them as he did with Yukino."

.

.

"Huh? Rogue and Sting lost?"

Frosch blinked before nodding. "Natsu beat them."

"Oh."

Lucy felt a little bit guilty for missing Natsu's victory, but she couldn't really do much about it.

So, for the second time that week Lucy pummeled Sabertooth's master to the ground. She had arrived just in time to save Lector apparently.

"You guys should really get a new master." She bluntly said before walking away.

0_0

"Sting?"

Sting paused his walking, glancing behind him to see his partner Rogue. "She..saved Lector."

Rogue nodded. Not saying anything as he fell into step with Sting. He knew Sting well enough to figure out that the boy was going to set his pride aside and thank the girl.

"We should all thank her." Rogue commented.

"Frosch thinks so too!" Frosch grinned.

"Hmph." Lector pouted looking away before letting out a surprised noise. "There's blood over there!" He pointed to an alley.

Sting and Rogue shared a wary look before walking there. They discovered a figure leaning heavily against the wall while clutching their stomach. The sound of keys jingling caught their attention.

Then they realized who the figure was.

"Lucy-san?!" Sting yelled as they made their way to the girl.

She blinked at them. "Oh, hey..."

"What the hell happened to you?" Sting asked.

"Well, Rogue attacked me."

"Rogue wouldn't do that! Besides he was with us the whole night!" Lector yelled. This girl may have saved his life, but he wouldn't stand for her to accuse one of his friends of injuring her that badly.

Lucy coughed up some blood, silencing the exceed. "Not _this_ Rogue, the _other_ Rogue." She wheezed.

"The other me?" Rogue asked with a confused frown.

"Yes, or more correctly, the future you." A hooded figure walked towards them.

Sting and Rogue tensed, both standing protectively in front of Lucy. "Who are you?" They both asked.

"Me? I'm Levy." The figure removed her hood.

"You mean future Levy..." Lucy corrected.

"Lu-chan..." Levy gave Lucy a watery smile.

"What's going on?"

"We lost to destiny."

0_0

Gathering every guild at night hadn't been a hard task.

Lucy had simply convinced Hibiki to convince his allies to come to the meeting. After assuring the boy that the wound on her stomach was just a flesh wound he had easily agree.

Erza had convinced Milliana to convince her allies.

Cana convinced Quatro Puppy.

Gray and Juvia convinced Lyon to convince his allies.

Sting, Lector, Rogue and Frosch were the only ones from their guild.

"What's going on Lucy?" Makarov asked making all the attention shift to Lucy.

"Um, ever heard of time-travel?" Lucy sheepishly asked getting met with blank looks. (Except from the members of Sabertooth.)

Before anyone could respond a figure suddenly tackled Gajeel in a hug. "Gajeel!"

"Shrimp?" Gajeel immediately responded recognizing the girl, despite her wearing a hood.

"Huh?" Levy asked.

"Levy-chan and everyone else, meet future Levy-chan."

"EH?!"

"Oh, and there's a future Rogue too, he tried to kill me."

"EH?!"

"Don't forget to mention that he plans on unleashing dragons to kill us all." Rogue added.

"WHAT?!"

Suffice to say, the information was a bit too much on one night.

"So what's the plan?" Sting asked crossing his arms.

"Isn't it obvious? We crush the gates and then continue with the Games!" Natsu declared.

"It isn't that simple!" future-Levy yelled.

"Actually, I kinda agree with Natsu's plan." Lucy spoke up.

Future Levy gave Lucy a look of disbelief. "Okay, say we do destroy the gates, what do we do about future Rogue?"

"I've already restrained him. All that's left is to execute him."

Everyone's attention was fixed on another figure drape in a hood.

"What's with everyone and hoods?" Present Levy grumbled, annoyed that future her was still clinging onto Gajeel.

"Good job. All that's left is to destroy the gate." Lucy smiled.

"Lu-chan, what's going on?" Both future and present Levy asked in confusion.

"Oh, I knew about the whole future business since day one of the Games." Lucy shrugged.

"How?" Future Levy asked.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet future Rogue's former ally, and my self-proclaimed cousin. Hisui E Fiore." Lucy grinned draping her arm over Hisui's shoulders.

"...you've been working together from the start?" Future Levy asked.

"Correct. Lucy-sama convinced me that future Rogue may have been lying to me and that there's probably more factors to the story. Your appearance provided the rest of the information. All that's required is the combined powers of all the mages here in order to destroy the gates." Hisui smiled removing her hood.

The confirmation that _yes_ , the girl really was Hisui made everyone release a surprised noise.

"The princess is Lucy's cousin?!"

"This means Lucy really _is_ royalty!"

Suddenly everyone was bowing to the two, even the most stoic mages such as Jura and Kagura.

"Um, are they always this lively?" Hisui awkwardly smiled.

"Yep. You'll get used to it." Lucy said before smiling teasingly at her guild members. "From now on, refer to me as Lucy-sama."

"Hai Lucy-sama!"

"Nope, that doesn't sound right. Just Lucy is fine."

"Sure thing Lucy!"

"Anyway, is there anything left to do Levy-chan?" Lucy asked looking at future Levy.

Future Levy nodded. "But only you're allowed to know Lu-chan."

0_0

"So I died sending you back to the past?" Lucy sighed as she lay on her bed.

"Basically. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You didn't get see Shanks or Ace or Sabo or anyone else you cared for again..." Future Levy's fists clenched. "You didn't leave because you felt guilty. This time, _please_ , be happy."

"So I told you." Lucy mumbled sitting up. "Don't worry, I plan on leaving after the ball. I have it all planned out." She looked at future Levy and gave the girl a tired smile. "Tell me about future me."

Future Levy smiled. "She was amazing. She practically conquered a lot of boys hearts. Hibiki's, Sting's, Rogue's, Leo's and I think she even had a bit of my own heart."

Lucy's eyes widened. "You and future me?"

Future Levy's cheeks colored. "You do swing both ways after all..."

It was Lucy's turn to blush. "I, uh, don't know how to respond to that."

"Well, you don't really care about the person's gender. That's what future you told me at least. As long as you love them."

"Ah."

"You even dated Sting and Rogue at the same time." Future Levy said with a sly smile. "The three of you could make anyone blush."

"Levy-chan!" Lucy whined.

Future Levy laughed. "Present me is going to miss you. But she'll understand." Future Levy assured Lucy with a small smile. "It was fun, catching up with you, but I have something urgent to do before I disappear."

Lucy sobered up. "Isn't there a way for you to co-exist with us?"

"Lu-chan, I love you, but you're not _my_ Lu-chan."

Lucy sighed in defeat. "What's the urgent thing you have to do?"

Levy gave Lucy a secretive smile. "It's best you don't know."

That day, a mysterious figure broke out a dark guild. (Future Levy did owe Cobra and the others one too after all.)

A week after that Lucy suddenly disappeared.


End file.
